Under the Watermelon Patch
by Grignard
Summary: Based on the Vietnamese version of Thumbelina, Syaoran encounters a tiny figure lost and taking shelter within a wild watermelon patch. Could this strange girl aid him in his quest to claim the kingship from his grandfather?
1. Between the Leaves

_Hello original fandom! After almost eight years of saying I'd write this story, here it is! The original story is "Little Finger of the Watermelon Patch" from the anthology "The Brocaded Slipper and Other Vietnamese Tales" by Lynette Dyer Vuong. Her stories have been my gateway to Vietnamese fairy tales and serves as an inspiration for many of my fanfiction stories. My apologies for my previous story, "Second in Command" for completely misspelling the Kinomoto last name._

* * *

Under the Watermelon Leaf

Chapter I

Syaoran growled fiercely cursing the bright noonday sun, fingers gripping the reins with tense knuckles. With every uncomfortable jolt upon his horse's saddle, the young man questioned why he was even on this foolhardy mission. He flicked his fingers idly, calling up a cooling breeze with his magic. His grandfather's words continued to haunt him.

"_My great age makes it impossible for me to look after my affairs of state as carefully as I once did. I begin to fear that this may affect the welfare of my subjects, therefore, I wish that one of you should succeed my crown. You must find a girl to be your wife, for my successor must certainly be married."_

Apparently the God of Fools and Goddess of Bad Luck had teamed up against him to ruin his life! His grandfather, lord ruler of the central kingdom, had not been governing the realm for the past ten years! The king spent his days merely amusing himself with lapdogs and lamenting his old age. His councilors, including Syaoran himself, were the ones who dealt with running the country and listening to the plights of the people.

What kind of madman chooses his successor solely based on what kind of wife he marries?

It had not always been this way, Syaoran thought gloomily. There used to be love and happiness, joy and peace. The Ruler of the Central Kingdom presided over his people wisely and justly previously for several years, in addition to producing three stalwart sons. However, fate had turned its wheel, and his sons perished one by one, each leaving behind a wife and his own young son.

_Father, I wish you were here._

His head full of worries and heart full of turmoil; it was times like these where he sorely missed his departed Father's wisdom. Xiao Rong Li was the middle child, and as most stories go, was neither destined to rescue beautiful princesses or slay terrible giants.

"_There are much more fearsome things in the world, my son, than giants, and they all cannot be defeated by the sword."_

Instead, he found love with a highborn lady, Yelan Reed, blessing themselves with a son early on. The father instilled in his firstborn wisdom and humility, and his son did his best to emulate his barrel-chested father, whom he loved most in the world. He had been consumed with grief when a carriage accident had killed his beloved sire, but by that time, his Grandfather had sent for him to be fostered at the palace, along with his cousins after the loss of their own fathers.

His cousins, one older than Syaoran and another younger, had also retained the personalities of their forbearers. Such was the way of children. The elder, Yoshi, cared only for battle and warfare, content to lead a soldier's life. Whatever problem existed in the land, it could be solved by military might. The younger, Shinji, was a foppish sort, entertaining parties and forever riding on hunts. Every penny of his was spent upon the most extravagant of garments, whimsical fancies, and beautifying spells. All the more befitting of his rank, he insisted.

Syaoran shuddered trying to decide which was worse, the Kingdom's wealth being spent on war, or on fashion. Nevertheless, it was an opportunity for him to try, one he wouldn't have been presented with by being the Middle Prince's son. Yoshi, by rights of being the Elder Prince's child, had surprisingly not made much protest over the contest. He could probably do more of his heart's delight as a simple soldier than as a king.

He spurred his horse on, dislodging vexing thoughts. Judging by the height of the sun, it was close to the luncheon hour.

Upon receiving the task of selecting a wife, the young man knew it had to be for love. His parents had married for that reason, and he had seen its superior results. Besides, having someone he could converse with, who could settle his fears and worries and delight in his successes; these were most prominent in his mind, rather than a pretty, empty-headed china doll.

A picturesque spot caught his eye, and he eagerly dismounted from his horse to eat his simple meal. Syaoran called together a spell allowing his horse to graze, but not to wander off. He ate his lunch mindlessly, his mind preoccupied with morose thoughts.

Magic had always been a part of his life, and the ability had been inherent through all families from the lowest commoner to the elite echelons. Not everyone was blessed with the talent though, but all were considered equal within the nation. He surveyed his surroundings with an appraising eye. Soft green leaves and vines twisted together upon the ground end over end to reveal a wild watermelon patch.

"Thank goodness for small blessings," he muttered, bending down with a knife to cut into a ripe sphere. It was juicy and sweet, a perfect compliment to his luncheon, and Syaoran flung away the rind when he was through.

"Ouch!"

A small cry of pain barely met his ears.

"Who's there?!"

Syaoran glanced around in bewilderment, his aura flaring out for any intruders. He could detect no one. When he had selected this place to eat, he had seen neither hide nor hair of any being. Was this the domain of someone from the Jade Palace? Beings that served the Heavenly Emperor were known to be invisible to human eyes, and undetectable to mortal magic. They surfed along blue skies on clouds, and maintained everything on and under the earth, from fruits to oyster pearls. He swiftly turned sharp eyes over the scene. There was still no one. That pained cry though... Nevertheless he had hurt someone accidentally.

Re-tracing the arc his rind had traveled, Syaoran followed it, locating the discarded item a short distance away. Beside it, a girl no bigger than his little finger was collapsed on the ground, clutching her ankle, hidden beneath the watermelon leaves. If she had not been injured, she would have escaped his eye completely.

"Get away from me!"

Her emerald eyes, though they made the foliage pale with its brilliance, held signs of pain and abject fear. The young man froze suddenly, realizing how terrifying this was for her. Slowly he held up both of his hands, signaling he had no weapon, and would not call an incantation, and crouched down until he was closer to her level. Syaoran had often calmed a skittish child before, and used the same tone to alleviate this tiny girl's terror.

"I'm sorry. I won't hurt you." He grimaced slightly, "Well anymore than I already have."

The tiny girl could only quip back, "Why do I get the feeling that you'll be saying that again?"

The young man eyes widened in astonishment. _Such a mouth on this one._ "So we'll be meeting again?"

The girl seemed to note her forwardness, and shrunk again further beneath the leaves.

"At least let me tend to your injuries. Or pay you. Is this your watermelon patch?" He fumbled into his pocket, and pulled out a coin as reimbursement.

Her muffled voice sounded beneath the greenery. "It is useless to pay me money."

The man volatile temper flared, and he made to protest that it was an honorable deed and not a bribe, when he grasped the implications. The small coin in his hand was most likely the length of her arm, how would she manage the logistics of dealing with it?

"Okay I'm an idiot." Syaoran grimaced knowing he would _definitely_ be saying that to her again in the future. "Won't you please come out? How long have you been here? Where do you come from?"

No response came.

He growled, moving to leave her to her whims, but the guilt within urged him to try again. The man took a different approach. "My name is Syaoran Li. I've traveled here from a long distance. Most likely I'll need to start back to get return home before the deadline."

A soft rustle and his mysterious companion fully presented herself. As he observed before, she stood no higher than the size of his little finger, an elfin girl with short auburn hair and light skin, dressed in worn peasant's clothes.

"What deadline?" Her curiosity must have gotten the better of her.

"To find a wife. My grandfather has decreed it. How's your ankle?" He tried to maintain a casual air, as he called his mount back to him.

She rolled it, testing its limits. "It's fine. Just a little bruised from the rind."

"I am sorry for that."

She looked upon him with luminous green eyes, "It was an accident. I forgive you."

The young prince was impressed with her ease in absolving him of his wrongdoings, and wondered at her sheltered life.

Sakura paused weighing her concerns to speak any longer to this stranger. This mysterious man had been sincere in his apology, and his offer of money was honorable. She studied her companion thoughtfully. He was tall, with amber gold eyes and dark brown hair. Of course, all men were giants compared to her, but judging from her father's height, Syaoran would have easily dwarfed him.

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I came here with my parents, but I wandered away from them. There was a bear, so I ran off. I hid in a broken bamboo reed, and I fell asleep, but when I woke up my parents were gone." Sakura brushed away the tears from her eyes. It was foolish of her to say so much, but after so much time without any human interaction, the words flowed easily.

"You think they abandoned you. They didn't. They couldn't have." Syaoran said absentmindedly as he packed his belongings, and digested her torrent of words.

Sakura jerked her head up is surprise, "How did you know that's what I thought?"

"I can sense it from you. Your pant leg is torn right?"

The young girl turned her leg showing a piece had been ripped off.

"It was probably caught when you were running, and the bear tracks most likely made them jump to conclusions."

She leapt up excitedly, "They didn't abandon me. Hoe! How stupid of me! They must be so worried. Can you help me find them?"

Syaoran's forehead wrinkled in confusion at the strange word she uttered when she was excited. "Where do you live?"

"In a one room house with sakura trees in the back on the edge of the river."

That was bad news. There were hundreds of houses lining the edge of a river in the kingdom, each with sakura trees. He tried a location spell on her, but without any knowledge, the images he pulled were hazy. Physically searching would take weeks if not months, time which he didn't have, but he couldn't leave her here. Curse his situation! His cousins had always scoffed at his soft ways. His mind was set however. He could not in good conscience abandon her. Perhaps the old ways were better. A proclamation would certainly be quicker, and he could still return to the palace on time.

He explained to her his plan, vaguely skirting the reason for his time constraints, but reassured her in his gruff way, "We'll find your parents if I can get a message out to be delivered to the cities. I'm sure they will know it's you. How many tiny girls can there be? We'd have to return to my home, though."

Sakura hesitated. Syaoran's home? It was better than sitting in a watermelon patch. She'd never survive in the winter time. She'd end up nearly freezing to death, and be forced to marry a mole or something outrageous.

"Alright Syaoran. I'll come with you."

"How does that work anyway?"

Sakura laughed, the first time she had done so since she had lost her parents. How light hearted her soul felt now, thanks to her serious discoverer. Carefully, she instructed how to fold and tie a handkerchief around his forehead, and after getting him to lie down, she snuggled in between the edges. He stood slowly, mindful of his burden. Sakura took a steady breath, never getting used to the dizzying height.

"Just don't turn your head too quickly– whoa!"

Syaoran stilled his head immediately. "Sorry!" he apologized (again). Slowly he mounted his horse, guiding it towards home.

The pair found the time an excellent way to find out more about each other, though initially Sakura had to work to get Syaoran to say more than a few words, after he drifted into a moody melancholy.

"So your grandfather said you had to find a wife?"

"Yes."

"And how long have you been searching?"

"A week."

"But why?"

The young man sighed in exasperation at her prying, "Are you always this nosy?" At her silence, he continued, "Yes, he instructed me and my cousins to find a wife, and whichever choice he approved of will get to inherit his position."

"Well that's a little silly. What if she's pretty, but as dumb as a rock? It sounds like you don't want the honor anyway." She supposed the heir would receive their grandfather's business or his lands or something of that nature.

"Most likely one of my cousins will win, and I'll continue my duties behind the scenes. It doesn't matter if I do or not, I'll still perform everything to the best of my ability." His assured confidence was not meant to be boasting, but he had a strong conviction in his talents. He questioned her this time, "Where did you come from?"

"From a cherry blossom on the tree out behind my home."

He huffed crossly, "I was being serious."

"So was I. My Mother always said that she and Father found me one moonlit night. They called me Sakura because I wasn't any bigger than one of the blossoms, and raised me as their own child."

"It sounds very troublesome."

Sakura laughed. "It was. My parents always said I was constantly tripping as a child and would wind up in odd places like my father's empty shoes or in teacups on the kitchen table."

The duo traded stories of their childhood, with Syaroran especially questioning her on how it was like growing up as a tiny child in a giant's world. Her parents, however, were just as loving as his.

"Are you under a curse?" Many times it was to a person's unfortunate experience that not paying a stranger the proper respect found them at the receiving end of a nasty enchantment. His hands itched to dissect whatever magic had ensnared her into this form. It wasn't often that he was presented with such a puzzle.

"If I am, I don't remember when it was cast. I've always been this size."

Sakura turned the tables on him. "So you couldn't find a wife in all this time?"

"None that I loved or could fall in love with. They either noticed me for my looks, or my wealth."

"All good traits in a husband." She gave him an appreciative glance from her precarious position. With his unruly locks, piercing eyes and lean face, he certainly did make a handsome appearance.

"But not ones I'd want my wife to desire. She should know my likes and dislikes, and I should know hers. I certainly wouldn't want to be known as only a pretty face, so she shouldn't either. You can't fall in love with someone in a few days."

Sakura nodded in agreement. "It's a pity you'd be disqualified. Whatever your grandfather does, I'm sure you'd perform it admirably."

Syaoran thanked her shyly. Though he put out a cold and confident air, it was, in truth, merely a shield to hide his insecurity. They talked of more pleasant subjects for the rest of the way. Surprisingly when he started the journey, his quest weighed heavily upon him, making the ride an eternity. His return was, in contrast, completely delightful as the road sped by. Whether it was because he knew he was not going to satisfy his Grandfather's edict, or the presence of his pleasant miniature companion, he didn't quite know.

As the farmland progressed into houses, and the houses into extravagant villas, Sakura began to question who exactly her rescuer was.

"Syaoran? Where exactly is your home?"

"Did I not tell you? I'm..." He rode through the gates as a triumphal fanfare marked his approach. Colorful bursts of magical sparks announced his return. "Oh no, the others must be here too."

He dismounted (slowly), and carefully unwound the handkerchief from his forehead.

Sakura slipped from the dark cloth onto his open palm, and held onto his thumb for support. She was grateful for it, and gazed around in wide-eyed astonishment as the palace walls loomed before her adorned with the flags of her homeland.

"Welcome home, Prince Syaoran!"

Courtiers and dignitaries alike bowed formally before the son of the Middle Prince.

"Prince?" Sakura's small voice quavered before him in confusion. He could barely hear her over the raucous noise.

"I told them not to make such a big deal," he grumbled. He turned towards the shocked girl. "Sakura, I'm the grandson of Daisuke Li."

"The King! Which makes you a Prince," she exclaimed. She had never connected his name with that of the royal family. Li had been a common last name amongst the populace. No doubt they adopted it from the long rule of that family throughout the centuries. Thus city mayors, Mandarins, farmers, and laborers could all have the same last name, though in no relation to each other.

And she had managed to stumble upon one of the most distinguished ones.

"Syaoran! Where's your wife?"

Two men stood with equally beautiful women beside them. One man was broad shouldered with a muscular physique, and the other thin and wiry with countless spells to beautify, and create a made up look. The amber-eyed youth opened his mouth to retort he had no luck in finding one, when the princes spotted what he had cupped in a hand.

"Whoa! What is that? Is that the only person who would marry _you_?"

"Better hold on to her, I think I'm going to sneeze!"

Their cruel laughter and remarks had long ceased to harm him, though Syaoran was angry that they would abuse Sakura so. They knew nothing of her, but how she looked, yet they judged her spitefully! This mysterious girl was already was proving to be one of the most interesting and unique people he had ever encountered, and thus undeserving of their ridicule.

"This is Sakura Kinomoto, and you will treat her with respect," he growled out.

The other princes actually took a startled step back at his tone. They had been censured by their middle cousin before, however this ferocity and protectiveness was one they were not used to hearing from him.

"If this is the wife he has chosen, let no one question him," a deep authoritative voice interrupted.

"Your majesty." Each person bowed lowly in his presence. He gestured importantly, and they followed him into the throne room, where he seated himself before them.

The King admired each pair. His oldest grandson, Yoshi had chosen a well respected general's daughter as his bride. The youngest, Shinji, had picked a duchess from the upper circles. He kept his eyes thoughtfully trained on Sakura. She stood proudly, but Syaoran could feel her gripping his thumb firmly in her nervousness. Daisuke knew to not underestimate her.

"I have decided that merely finding a wife is not enough. In my old age-"

Sakura felt Syaoran snort quietly. His grandfather still had strength in limb and bone, yet he proceeded to lament about his old age. There were many worse off than he, yet they never complained. Such was his vanity.

"- I desire to partake of a meal, one that shows your sincerity and reverence that comes from how you perceive me. Thus will I decide who will reign in my place."

He gave them two days time, dismissing them with another gesture. The princes and their wives bowed again, and left to their respective quarters.

"Who does that man think he is?! Sincerity and reverence? Is he kidding me?!" Syaoran ranted and raved while Sakura thoughtfully watched him from her safe perch upon his bedside table. The young prince released his vexations and ire at his King and grandfather.

"I'm sure he has his reasons," she ventured. "He is the king."

The young prince could only huff in frustration. "He is my grandfather, and they are not the same thing."

"Are they not?"

Syaoran gave her a confused look, but merely waived it off and summoned a servant. After settling Sakura in his room with a bowlful of hot water and a sliver of soap (the maids had given him a strange glance at that request), it wasn't until the young prince was deep in his own bath that Syaoran realized he never told anyone that she wasn't his wife.

He entered his room when the emerald-eyed girl ducked behind the bowl's rim. Closing his eyes, he apologized (again!), and placed a clean cloth for her to wrap in. Sakura gratefully took the proffered item.

"What about my clothes, Syaoran?" Her bath had been wonderfully blissful. She hated to put on her dirty clothes on after being completely clean for the first time in days.

"I believe I can take care of that."

A woman with amethyst eyes and ebony tresses bustled into the room. Her winsome smile was shining as she took a quick glance at Sakura.

"Kawaii! Syaoran, she's so adorable! Wherever did you find her?" Never in her life had she seen such an odd enigma. What on earth had Syaoran gotten himself into? All the young prince had to do was bring a girl home.

The petite girl blushed fiercely at the excited stranger's compliment.

"Tomoyo, this is Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura, meet Tomoyo Daidouji, our head seamstress. And for your information, she pretty much found me."

The seamstress still exclaimed at the cuteness of the girl, taking measurements while the embarrassed sprite looked on in wide eyed astonishment at the young woman's exuberance.

Syaoran rolled his eyes, and seeming to read Sakura's mind, sniped, "Yes, she's always like this." Tomoyo threw a prim look at him for his impudence.

"How did you know I was thinking that?" Sakura watched as he smirked. It seemed to be a regular occurrence between the two.

"Because that's what everyone always thinks when they first encounter Tomoyo's energy."

The source of his slight laughed taking it all in good humor. The young prince had never tolerated fools, and it was sign of his respect to see him actually teasing her. Taking needle and thread, she quickly fashioned a dress for Sakura to garb herself in. Sakura noted that she did not use the aid of magic to construct her creation.

"Like many, I was not born with the talent, but I made up with determination."

"More like stubbornness."

"Syaoran!" The young man rolled his eyes. Daidouji may not have the magical gift, but her handiwork was always judged superior to the most apt magical weavers.

"I can have several more comfortable ones ready by tomorrow, Sakura, if _he_ behaves."

"Oh don't trouble yourself," the tiny girl protested. "This is adequate enough"

"Nonsense! You can't go around dressed in that scrap of cloth. Actually, I've seen women dressed in less that that, and trust me, it's not a pretty picture.

A burst of laughter came from the auburn haired girl. Syaoran was inwardly pleased as he noticed the two women getting along. He had trusted Tomoyo's judgment, and seeing the two interacting meant a lot to him, for some strange reason.

Except that Sakura wasn't his wife. In fact, she'd be gone in a few days time. Why was that so unsettling?

* * *

_Notes: The grandfather's proclamation comes from the tale of "The White Cat" by Madame D'Auloy._

_"They surfed along blue skies on clouds..." – from the Journey to the West_

_"...from fruits to oyster pearls" - From the "Legend of My Chau and Trong Thuy"_

_"She'd end up nearly freezing to death, and be forced to marry a mole or something outrageous." – from the original Thumbelina_

_I have no original thought it my head. I've tried to stick to canon personalities but I've honestly have not watched the series in a few years. The story is nearly finished with about seven chapters. I will post once a week. Enjoy it, hate it? Please review._


	2. Finding His Smile

_As promised, the next chapter. The story is 100% complete. All I have to do is upload. Hope everyone's having a good day._

* * *

Chapter II - Finding His Smile

"Sakura, the King never said anything about you cooking the meal personally. I'm sure the general's daughter and the duchess already have the kitchen staff hopping with their orders," the seamstress cajoled, hoping to gain an insight into how this tiny foundling could compete with the elder Yoshi and the younger Shinji's wives.

"Tomoyo, Sakura's only looking for her parents, and she's not competing as my wife. I've decided to withdraw from the contest."

The seamstress gave the prince a searching gaze from his perplexing statement, "She's not going to be your wife?"

Sakura shook her head, collaborating Syaoran's story. "I didn't even know he was the Prince until just now."

"Oh!" Tomoyo exclaimed in surprise. "But you get along so well."

"Maybe it's because we're tired and hungry. If you could get the maid to give us a meal, I'm sure tomorrow will shine a new light on things," Syaoran brusquely interrupted.

"Syaoran!" Sakura rebuked his rudeness before she remembered he was still a member of royalty.

The other woman brushed it off and did his bidding, but not before a parting remark, "I like her, Syaoran, she's not afraid of you. It took me a year before I could build up the courage to critique him."

The door closed swiftly, leaving the pair alone.

The young man rounded on her, livid at her sudden timid personality, "Just because you found out I have a title attached to my name does not mean I'm different from the person who hit you with a watermelon peel."

Sakura blinked confoundedly. It was true. He was still the same no matter who he was, and wasn't Syaoran lamenting previously about the women who fawned over him for his wealth and status? Who was she to treat him any differently because of a relation to the throne?

She smiled in atonement, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, Syaoran, and this is the only time I'm going to say this, but you're right. You're still you, no matter what your position is."

Syaoran bent forward, leaning until his face was literally at her level. "Want to bet this is the only time I'm right?"

Sakura blushed as his features loomed so prominently over her. His lashes fluttered over high cheekbones, and his mouth, when not frowning, was surprisingly appealing.

The young man too could discern more of her physical qualities now that he was closer. She was slim with toned arms and legs, no doubt helping her family with what physical labor she could perform. The girl had also been bestowed with a small, pert nose, and a pretty smile. One she freely gave to him before she knew who he was, much to his astonishment. The few women who didn't know of his status had been quickly rebuffed by his scowling demeanor.

A soft knock on the door announcing their meal interrupted their quiet musings.

The maid entered depositing a fine assortment of food for them to partake of. Tomoyo must have informed their chef of her predicament, because Sakura had a morsel of roasted beef, powdered rice, and tiny vegetables shavings served in a walnut shell. There was even a thimbleful of wine for her. It was heaven after subsisting on watermelons and roots for several days.

Syaoran had the same, and accompanying both their meals was an assorted fruit plate to cleanse their palate.

"We never have beef at home. It's typically fish or chicken with our meals."

"It's because you live along the riverbank. There's not enough room for large livestock to graze. The central regions have enough pasture space for them to feed so it's more common down here."

Sakura looked upon him in amazement. "You're very knowledgeable about the country's agriculture."

He bashfully rubbed the back of his head. "Well, the farmers come to address their concerns about the fields, and it helps to know in times of hardship if we can feed the people or not. It is a poor ruler that doesn't ensure his land can support itself."

"Oh! I didn't know."

She asked the young prince a few more questions, and he gladly informed her of all that he knew. It was not often that he found an attentive female listener. Oftentimes the young woman's eyes would start to glaze over before long. Sakura had never left the confines of her own village, and was eager to learn all that she could.

"What..." the emerald-eyed girl made to ask another question, but yawned before she could complete her query.

Syaoran was disappointed that the night was growing so late, he had been so engrossed with his audience, but gallantly he made her bed out of an empty box and his softest silk cravat. He placed it on his bedside table. He could have requested her to be housed in a guest room, but the thought of the tiny girl all alone in an enormous room, unnerved him, and he desired her to be close by.

"This bed is the best I've even had!" The enthusiastic girl crouched to take a flying leap, but missed, tripped, and still landed with a bounce upon the folds. Syaoran couldn't help but grin at her antics, and she gasped.

"You can smile! I thought you were a sour old man trapped in a young person's body."

He scoffed, "Just because I don't smile and laugh for any stupid reason, doesn't mean I cannot. I just haven't found any reason to do so."

Sakura thought he would have plenty of reasons to be happy, but even though he was royalty, his life had been full of trials, what with the loss of his father and the pressures of the Kingdom. The grass was never greener on the other side.

"Tomorrow I'll issue the inquiry among the villages, and your parents will be here in no time."

"What about the contest?"

He gave her a searching glance from where he was, nestled beneath his own covers. "I already said that I was opting out, but you can try if you want to." Syaoran shrugged, unsure at what the petite girl could do. Most likely she would fall into the soup pot, the accident-prone girl, but he wouldn't do anything to hinder her.

"Thank you, Syaoran for helping me."

"You're welcome Sakura, good night."

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCS

"Sakura."

The young woman fluttered her eyes in the bright moonlight. Sitting upright, she took into account her surroundings. She wasn't at home and definitely not in the watermelon patch anymore. Turning her head, she noticed the young man slumbering beside her. A slight crease upon his forehead marred his smooth skin. Even in sleep his worries haunted him.

"Sakura."

There it was again, the voice that had awoken her. Why was it so familiar?

She slid out of her makeshift bed, slowly padding her way across the expansive bedside table. A half moon from the uncovered window lit her way, and astonishingly the voice was coming from that direction.

A blinding light encompassed her, but she could utter no sound. Burning heat, the power of a star, seemed to explode starting at her chest and expanding to the tips of her fingers and toes. Images, memories flashed through her mind.

"You know who you are."

"Yes," she whispered once she was released from her ordeal. She fingered the glowing pendant that now rested around her neck, the source of her initial discomfort. "What do I do now? Can I go back?"

"No."

She quailed at that edict, but knew they were the consequences of her own actions. "I understand."

"Have hope, child."

Sakura glanced over to where Syaoran still slept fitfully. Perhaps there was some left.

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCS

Syaoran jerked awake with a start.

"Another nightmare," he grumbled. It had been so long since he slept serenely. The man rubbed a world weary hand over his eyes, running them up through his tousled hair. His eyes drifted over to his companion, still sleeping in her makeshift bed. She dozed, curled tightly in a ball, with her hands clasped to her chest.

Such an amusing mystery, this unordinary girl. Imagine seeing from her point of view. How she managed to exist in a formidable world even though she was the size of his little finger. What her parents might have endured in raising her?

He sighed. Now was not the time for wayward thoughts. He had to get on with his morning ablutions to face the long and eventful day.

An hour later Sakura stirred. She fumbled around her neck checking if her pendant was there. How could she have forgotten? Last night was not a dream, but her life so far had been. The revelation changed everything about her existence, but she could still do something with her life. Her handsome rescuer drifted through her mind. Her face burned merely thinking of the quiet Prince.

A knock sounded on the door, and Tomoyo poked her dark head through.

"Oh good, you're already awake."

She made her presence known with her usual flair, and presented her charge with the fruits of her labor.

"Tomoyo! These are beautiful, and you've made them so quickly."

"It wasn't difficult. There's not much material to work with, and I had to use the tiniest stitches but I'm quite proud of it. Try it on."

Sakura gazed in wonderment upon the finery. Her own mother had made due with the coarse cloths at her leisure, but the royal palace had silks and finer material aplenty, and with a Master Seamstress such as Tomoyo, what was before her was a work of art.

She slipped the dress on behind her wooded bed, pulling the stays tightly. The auburn haired girl couldn't believe there was even embroidery at the hem of her dress.

"Tomoyo! It fits, and it looks so wonderful! How can I ever thank you?" She twirled prettily, and clasped her hand together in joy and gratitude.

"Keep talking and listening to our young Prince, and that will be thanks enough."

The dainty girl flushed with color to her cheeks. "Wh-What do you mean?"

"Syaoran has always had to play the part of royalty, and he feels very isolated especially with his duties. My husband and I do our best to draw him out, but he still places a wall between us and his true feelings. He seems to be quite interested in you, Sakura."

"Only as a novelty," Sakura protested. "Once he finds my family, he won't think of me ever again."

'I doubt that," Tomoyo muttered sotto voce. In a louder tone, she gaily commented, "You must be starving, let's get you something to eat, and then I'm to take you on a tour."

"But what of your work for the day?"

"Don't worry," she dismissed Sakura's concerns with an elegant hand. "They're covered, plus Syaoran practically ordered me to."

Sakura laughed knowing how Tomoyo would never tolerate if Syaoran had ordered her to do anything. This was out of the kindness of their hearts, and she was glad of it.

The Seamstress held out a pale hand, and Sakura took a step onto it, again gripping Tomoyo's thumb for support. The telltale signs of calluses from gripping a needle day after day illustrated her chosen profession.

The duo chatted gaily as they wandered the passageways. Tomoyo was always full of gossip, and her descriptions of the palace residents were hilariously enlightening.

"Really it's not much work being a seamstress, except whenever Shinji gets a notion that his clothes are out of date, and don't get me started when he wants the latest round of beautifying potions. It's not so taxing keeping Syaoran and Yoshi placated. Their tastes are much more simplistic. Sometimes Yoshi is too much so. Syaoran is just the right balance of the two."

"Does the populace not have a say in who gets to be king?" Sakura questioned, remembering the contest.

"It is King Daisuke's right to choose his heir. Whether the next ruler actually participates in court matters like the King used to do, or is merely a figurehead like he is now is up to whomever wins the contest. The council of Mandarins typically governs the kingdom anyway."

"Is that where Syaoran is?"

"Yes, ever since he was fostered here, he took a willing interest in the running of the Kingdom. It is a stressful experience though, and I don't think he ever learned to relax."

No wonder the young man was so bowed down with worries. A ruler should have a hand in running the kingdom, and his Syaoran's other cousins seemed to have no inclination of the sort. Sakura would have had the same weary look in her eyes if she was burdened with his heavy responsibilities.

Another reason to help him.

"Tomoyo, can we go into the kitchens?"

"Oh? Thinking of participating in the trial then?"

"Syaoran gave me permission, though he wasn't very enthusiastic about it."

The raven haired girl let out a merry laugh. "He probably thinks you'll get lost in the soup bowl, poor thing. Yes, Yamazaki our cook is an expert in the kitchen, but beware of his lies."

The cook, a serene, talkative man, could spout the most outlandish stories along with creating the most scrumptious meals. Sakura found herself believing every word, but a thump on the back of the head from his wife, Chiharu, the Head Maid, soon rectified his lies.

"Never believe a word that comes out of his mouth, except when it's about food," Chiharu glowered. Her expression bore daggers into his skull.

Sakura questioned him about the supplies. The Palace was always stocked full with provisions for every occasion.

"You never know when you're going to throw a banquet," Yamazaki commented. "Especially when our alien overlords come back to-"

"Yamazaki!"

"Yes dear."

The abashed cook turned back to Sakura. "You're welcomed to use ingredients for the King's challenge, but with your size I don't know how you're going to do it."

"Are the other girls cooking the meals themselves?"

"No, they've instructed us to prepare the dishes to their exact specifications, so don't be afraid to do the same."

"Thank you, Yamazaki, but I think I can manage on my own."

Giving her a strange look (and chalking it up to extraterrestrial activities), he bowed and left for his duties. Tomoyo gathered Sakura up in her grasp again, taking her throughout the splendors of the palace. They spent a pleasant luncheon together while Tomoyo told Sakura of her childhood.

She had found that the beautiful Seamstress had from birth an aptitude for sewing, and was instated as an apprentice to the Head Tailor at a young age. Tomoyo had worked her way through the ranks quickly, even without the aid of magic, and soon found herself taking over her mentor's position when he was fit to retire. The young woman had also found love with one of the Mandarins, Syaoran's best friend, Eriol Hiiragizawa.

"Although you would think that with the way they bicker, they were enemies rather than friends."

"Oh?"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes heavenward. She had most likely contemplated the pair of men many times beforehand. "Eriol intentionally teases Syaoran sometimes. Syaoran quips back in return, and oftentimes seems to be a step away from punching my husband."

Sakura crinkled her nose in confusion, "That doesn't sound very nice."

"Syaoran has threatened to banish Eriol from the kingdom once or twice, but he knows that Eriol gives wise advice, and all his teasing is to Syaoran's benefit. It relieves some of his tension."

Sakura nodded quietly. Tomoyo was like the sister the son of the Middle Prince never had, and Eriol, a teasing brother. It was wonderful that he surrounded himself with such good people, who cared about him in return.

Maybe she could be included as one of Syaoran's chosen few too. Who was she kidding? Syaoran would never consider her with that intimate regard. She shook her head of the errant thought, but was startled to see the man of her musings appearing before her.

"Sakura, Tomoyo."

The ebony-haired girl blinked in astonishment noticing Syaoran had atypically addressed the minuscule girl before her, but bowed respectfully after his greeting.

"Have the council of Mandarins finished their meetings for the day?"

Syaoran ran a hand through his loose locks again. "Yes, they wanted to call it an early end since the future King will be chosen tomorrow."

Tomoyo snorted, in complete contrast to her delicate manners. "To think our reigning monarch will be selected based from a single dish."

The young man agreed, "So our king has decreed, so his will must be done, but it gives me the rest of my day without any meetings, so I intend to make the most of it."

The girls laughed. Syaoran was acting like an errant child let out on vacation from his studies. He held his outturned palm up, and Sakura traversed between the two distinct looking hands fluidly.

"Thank you, Tomoyo, for the tour!" Sakura called out before Syaoran walked away.

The seamstress waved a fond farewell to the retreating pair. It was strange. Syaoran normally spent his free time in solitude, yet with the afternoon's newfound freedom, he sought Sakura first and foremost.

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCS

"Were there a great many problems to deal with today?"

They had retreated to the gardens after the young man had absconded with his precious charge. The King had installed several fruit trees and gardens, but the lavish patches of flowers were the Middle Prince's pride and joy. He had personally planted his favorite peonies, now rich and vibrantly blooming. Syaoran regretted he had so little time now to tend to them, but he took the opportunity to see the blossoms whenever he could.

"A dispute concerning a boundary line between two provinces, mostly. They used the river as the border, and whenever it floods or recedes, both of the mayors get miffed over what's theirs or not."

Sakura giggled picturing the two leaders justifying their qualms about a muddy patch of dirt. Syaoran had wisely ruled that the midpoint of the river's width on average would be permanently marked on parchment, and sealed in the hall's records, thus settling the quarrel.

Her green eyes drifted towards him. Syaoran certainly didn't look like a royal at the moment. He lay supine on the grass, with outstretched arms and legs, heedless of the stains on his clothes. The prince was unwinding, letting the warm sun bathe him with its yellow rays. She told him about her day, Yamazaki's fictional yarns and Chiharu's scolding. "They really love each other, don't they?"

"Yeah, them and Tomoyo and Eriol. It's even worse when they gang up on me."

"I'll protect you, Syaoran."

He smirked imagining a tiny Sakura versus the four of them. That she would willingly put herself in harms way to defend him touched his heart. He wished to do the same for her.

"I've sent the messengers around the towns along the riverbanks. The moment we hear from your family, I'll send them to you. It should only be a few days."

Sakura smiled, breathing a sigh of relief, and grateful that her parent's worried hearts would soon be soothed. It would still be enough time to see someone crowned king.

They spoke of some of the strangest arguments Syaoran had ever encountered at the palace ("A man who wished to sue his own donkey. By my own eyes, if I hadn't seen it, I wouldn't have believed"), and Sakura tried her hand at solving some of the problems he had seen. That of course had led to a spirited debate over the thought processes of men and women which continued on through a shared dinner and bedtime.

The two had changed into sleeping attire. Sakura was dumbfounded to discover that Tomoyo had even taken the opportunity to make bedclothes, in addition to a few more dresses.

"She enjoys what she does," Syaoran said. The young girl had to agree, marveling at the outfits, each lovelier than the last. Sakura was in such a good mood, she allowed the Prince to attempt to unravel any possible spells she could be under. No such luck came from his endeavors.

The young man gave a concerned pause as he watched Sakura later snuggle into her bed. "Did you- Did you have a good time today?"

There it was again. That bright flashing smile that was her answer made his stomach twist peculiarly. He'd have to speak to Yamazaki, and see what concoction the talkative man was putting into the meals. Sakura had mentioned she had Tomoyo take her to survey the kitchens. Would she attempt to cook a meal for his Grandfather? Would the tiny girl do it out of obligation or for him, or for some other reason? Shutting out the unsettling thoughts, he lay down, falling into a light discontented sleep.

* * *

_Thank you EchizenRyoma, my first reviewer!_

_YoshitheBunny - I am Vietnamese too and I admit the stories don't make sense sometimes but that's why it's called a fairy tale. They're still enjoyable._

_Cat Dawntreader – Look them up. The stories are interesting._

_LunaxXmoongoddessXx – I'll update every week. I'm happy you like it._

_Dayadmg – Thanks._

_Airhead259 – Haha, I'm glad you liked my older works. I hoped I've improved.  
_

_504 – Don't worry. This story is 100% done. I hate it when stories are incomplete too._

_Please review!_


	3. A Sincere Meal

_Hi peoples. As promised, the next chapter. A little longer than the previous ones, hope that's alright. :)_

* * *

Chapter III - A Sincere Meal

Sakura awoke slowly, still unused to the finery around her. There was a soft breeze from an open window that opened to the night sky, and a growing moon. Syaoran was sleeping fitfully. It was time.

She walked to the edge of the desk in tiny steps, unsure if what she was about to embark upon was a good idea or something very foolish. She glanced over at the slumbering young man.

No, it wasn't about the risk for her, it was about him.

She would do it for him.

Familiar memories trickled into her mind, as she called forth her pendant. Raising her arms, she chanted the instinctive words that would release her magic.

"_Key which hides the power of darkness, _

_reveal your true form before me! _

_I, Sakura, command you under our contract! Release!_

Power surged through her, the force of the ethereal wind ruffling her hair and clothes. Her pendant had transformed into a long pink staff, the unique curved bird's beak at its head. She willed the Clow Cards to her, remembering each facet and detail. It was a reassuring weight in her hands. A majority of the mystical items were darkened, its magic not activated yet as ordered by an Imperial edict.

_Power, jump, fly..._

She scanned through the functional ones, mentally cataloguing what would be useful for her quest. Sakura turned a thoughtful glance once more to the dreaming prince.

_If I could take away your troubles, and replace them with sweet memories, I would do so in a heartbeat._

But for now...

"Fly!" The tiny girl commanded, and large feathery wings sprouted from her wand. She leapt upon it, soaring out the open window. She flew slowly, enjoying the feeling of the world leaving her feet, circling the palace. Sakura could see the King's own personal bedroom, with a shady mango tree outside. Counting down the windows, she located the kitchen, and let herself enter its quiet domain. The heart of every home was its kitchen and this one, thanks to Yamazaki, was well stocked. Keeping Syaoran's words in her heart, she began.

_Float, move, fire, water..._

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCS

A few hours later, the diminutive girl flew back to Syaoran's chambers taking advantage of the light winds. Sakura gently coaxed the floating covered tray to a safe location. It wouldn't be good to stumble so close to the finish line, especially with the Middle Prince's hope literally resting in her hands. She took note of the darkened sky. It would be sunrise soon, and then the deadline for the contest would expire. Exhaling, she tried to calm her racing heart from the adrenaline of using her magic for the first time in years. How she missed it!

A soft moan from her companion soon gave her pause. Had he ever had a good night's sleep?

Her finger brushed against a familiar card. Could she help him? Another noise from his lips settled her mind. One word was her answer.

_Dream._

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCS

The young prince found himself as he always did in his dreams, walking along the darkened corridors of his mind. Demons in the form of incorporeal shadows followed his footsteps showing his sins.

"Do you remember this? Do you recollect that?"

"I know nothing about it," he whispered in response. Gone was the confidence of his station in life. Here with his soul laid bare, no doubts could be hidden. Syaoran forced himself to walk calmly, but the worst was yet to come.

"Ugly! Weakling!" The unimaginative taunts of his cousins followed. The dreamer could smirk at this point, noting that even his subconscious made his cousins predictable in their taunts. Yoshi considered anyone who couldn't best him with the sword as a weakling, and Shinji thought of everyone as unattractive compared to his physical beauty. He passed them by without a pause.

"You can never live up to my standards."

"I know that, Grandfather." He addressed his ruler familiarly. Syaoran had never thought of the elder Li as a ruler or a King, but merely as his father's father. Was it not better to be respected rather than feared? He hoped to do so with his own children.

The prince took a deep breath, knowing what was to come, one of his worst fears. No, it was his worst fear.

Silence, with only its deafening presence greeted him, but coming from the person who materialized in front of him, it was heavier than the weight of the world.

"Father..."

Severity, apathy, and worst of all, disappointment flashed across his father's face like a flickering flame in the wind.

"Father," he could only beg again. "I've tried my best."

_Your best is not good enough._

Syaoran held any pleas that could be loosened from his lips. Sometimes he would shout and rant himself hoarse, often jolting awake from his own screams. He had tried silence, but he could never compete with the former Middle Prince's piercing eyes. They were an amber-gold; exactly the same shade as his own.

"Ugly! Weakling! You're a disappointment!"

"Do you remember this? Do you recollect that?"

"You can never live up to my standards."

His father's stony silence.

The tormented man was now completely surrounded by his mockers, unable to speak or move. He could see them growing, taller and taller, until they became as high as the Northern Mountains of his homeland.

No, they weren't growing taller. He was shrinking.

Inch by rapid inch, his stature soon resembled that of the young woman who had so captured his attention. Was this how the world looked to her? It was terrifying. Syaoran clapped his hands over his ears to drown out the taunts and jeers, but it was no use. He may as well have tried to force the sun not to rise in the morning. The beaten man curled into a protective crouch hiding from his tormentors.

"Syaoran!"

_That's not the typical voice I hear in my dreams._

"Syaoran!" The sweet voice called again in the darkness.

He recognized the speaker this time. "Sakura?"

The girl was glowing, her ethereal aura pulsing with a calming pink hue. The sandy-haired man was baffled. Adept magic users could present their credentials by the strength of their auras. By the intensity of hers, it indicated he was in the company of a powerful being indeed.

Small hands pressed against his temples immediately blocking out the hurtful words. Shockingly, her mere presence had the gift of eliminating his troubles. Where had she been all of his life?

Syaoran breathed in, expelling his disconcerted thoughts on its release. Already he felt a little more at ease, and standing, his eyes took in his unexpected savior's appearance.

Sakura was taller than the women of his acquaintance, coming up to slightly below his nose. Her bright eyes were filled with concern for his well being, yet sparking with a conviction to fight his demons. Syaoran brushed a lean finger down her cheek in wonderment, marveling that he could do so. From this viewpoint, her eyes were even more expressive than before. They were hidden from him for a brief moment as they fluttered shut at his soft gesture.

Syaoran had a million things to say to the girl, but felt the inner pull of his physical body beginning to awaken.

_No!_ He lunged forward desperate to maintain a hold on the one good thing in his life. The young prince caught Sakura's hand desperately. She squeezed his soothingly in return.

"Everything will be alright. You'll be okay."

Yes, he would be. Those sweet words from her mouth were the peachful balm he needed.

Syaoran continued to hold her hand as his mind drifted awake. For the first time in years, he awoke relaxed, and at ease.

"Sakura," the quiet Prince mumbled as he transitioned to the physical world, wondering if the events that exchanged between them on the dreamscape had actually happened. It felt so real; he could still remember the feeling of her warm hand in his. Amber eyes flicked over to his bedside desk, confirming his suspicions. There, ensconced inside the little wooden box, was his mysterious companion. She still slept deeply, curled upon her side, her hands clutched to her chest, as if protecting a great secret.

Maybe she was.

Syaoran spied a covered tray tucked away on the far side of the room.

He rose and pressed a shaky hand against the form-fitting wrapping. It was still warm, as if recently pulled from the kitchen's wood-fired oven. Syaoran moved to uncover its mystery.

_Did she really? What sort of treasure lay underneath?_

"Wait." A sleepy voice broke into his musings. "Not until you present it to your grandfather. You'll know what to say."

Syaoran's hand wavered for a moment, unsure if he could leave everything to the last minute. He had always been a planner, every minute detail thought out and perfected before any problems could emerge, but...

The young man gave a last glance towards the sleeping girl. Syaoran trusted her with his concerns in the dream world, why not in the waking one?

He dressed quickly, knowing his grandfather's penchant to arise with the sun. Yoshi, due to his militaristic lifestyle, and with Syaoran's bad dreams both could do so with ease, but the youngest Prince, most often, slept until noon on most days. For his beauty rest, of course. Wearing only a simple shirt and breeches, Syaoran picked up the tray with both hands, carefully transporting his fragile burden.

As the last to enter the throne room, he made his way towards the dais unobtrusively, presenting his offering along with the two that were already waiting. Surprisingly, Shinji was awake, though a little vexed at the early hour. Yoshi stood nearby, always at attention to respond to any command.

The venerated Li made a bombastic speech, full of platitudes and lamentations of the end of his reign. It was an unending trial for Syaoran, knowing how full of life and vigor his grandfather still embodied.

Finally, Daisuke ended his longwinded dialogue, "Now, to be served meals that convinces me of your sincerity and respect." He decided to partake of each in the order they had arrived.

Yoshi revealed his, being the first to awaken in life and this morning. "I present to you my offering. Both my meal and my opinion of you is as I have always seen you as, my leader." As the lid was uncovered, the delicious scents wafted throughout the crowd. An army man, through and through, he presented his ruler with a meal fit for a great General.

A perfectly roasted quail, grilled to perfection was presented as the beginning appetizer. The small bird was compact enough to be kept with a moving army, and enabled the soldier to have the much desired protein for battle. Second, a bowl of simmered rice made into a hearty soup, was garnished with pieces of diced thousand year egg and dried beef strips. King Daisuke remembered well how often the soup was appreciated on a bitterly cold day. Lastly, boiled red beans with coconut milk and honey provided a natural sweetness after a hearty meal without resulting in a sugar crash. All in all, a fantastic meal not for a common soldier, but for a high ranking leader of the military force that protected his kingdom.

The King sampled a little from each, and heartily declared it a success. He recalled time spent preparing complex battle strategies with his lieutenants. No matter if the confrontation resulted in the pain of loss, or joy from a hard fought victory, it was always accompanied with a dish of this caliber. Yes, Yoshi's wife, a daughter of a well known general, had provided a meal in the way she perceived and honored King Daisuke, the military leader of his realm.

Next, Shinji sauntered up with a confident air. His meal was, in his opinion, far superior to his eldest cousin, and probably Syaoran's too. Besides, he was the youngest Prince. Were not all the old stories in his favor?

"Sir, I present to you, your highness, a meal that could only be given to the highest ruler of the kingdom."

He revealed his dish with a flourish. If Yoshi's was a meal fit for an army leader, Shinji's was fit for a _king_. The spectators marveled at the roast duck soup, with just the right amount of green onion oil, and fresh chopped leeks. A hint of magic was involved to make the expensive ingredients even tastier. The prince's chosen wife-to-be was an elite member of the highest social ranks, and well experienced in enhancing magics. The duchess knew how to organize a meal fit for royalty.

The main course was a culinary marvel. Syaoran could tell that Yamazaki had delighted in putting all of his creative ingenuity into this masterpiece. A whole fire pit roasted goose, stuffed with a pheasant, stuffed with a pigeon, stuffed with a single canary egg (and not even an ordinary canary, but a rare blue canary) delighted the king. Daisuke delicately plucked the egg out with his fine enameled chopsticks, bringing the tempting morsel to his lips.

"Very good, very good," he proclaimed.

"And it's not the best part," Shinji commented.

He exhibited the final component to his offering: a dessert comprised entirely of sweetened bird's nest soup. This delicacy's main ingredient could only be obtained from the nests of the cave swifts, located high in the barren Northern Mountains. It was known for being rich in nutrients, boosting the immune system, and a single bowl easily cost several hundred gold pieces.

"It's indeed a meal fit for royalty," the Mandarins murmured. Eriol's eyes met Syaoran's worriedly. Shinji's meal was certainly a contender to win.

King Daisuke had to agree. The greatest gathering of foreign dignitaries and rulers were presented with fine dishes such as the one his youngest grandson had offered. The meal reminded him of past grand banquets for the express purpose of the envoys and kings to pay homage and tribute to him, and none other. It was how his youngest grandson had always pictured him, what the boy sincerely thought ruling a kingdom would be like.

The last to arrive shrunk back into the shadows. There was no way he could compete with that! Shinji's submission cost a small fortune, and Syaoran didn't even know what his dish was. Why was he even here?

Thoughts of a smiling emerald eyed girl reminded him of the reason. She trusted him, and she made this especially for him. If Sakura believed in his abilities enough to cook this meal, he would trust in what she created.

Banishing his concerns, he strode forward, "Grandfather," he said with confidence.

King Daisuke acknowledged Xiao Rong's child with a nod. Only Syaoran called him so familiarly, and the boy reminded the elder so much of his beloved middle son.

The ruler personally uncovered the tiny girl's mysterious offering. A sudden gasp of astonishment rang through the members of the court.

"A peasant dish?"

Even the servants looked on in bewilderment. What was given to the king was a meal that every person in the kingdom was familiar with: A bowl of shrimp and winter melon soup, braised pork with plain white rice, and a small plate of sliced yellow mangoes.

Syaoran looked on in confusion. It was a type of meal he'd had several times, very common amongst members of the kingdom, from the lowly farmer to the highest feudal lord. Every mother and grandmother was familiar with the recipe, and even he knew how to prepare it easily. The ingredients were commonly obtained, not at all as fancy as the dishes his cousins had submitted.

What was she trying to say to him? Sakura said he would know what to say!

"Explain yourself, Syaoran," the old King intoned. "Why do you serve your sovereign lord such poor fare? Do you think of me so insignificantly?"

The young prince began to panic, but his years spent handling the kingdom's problems allowed him to not show it outwardly.

"This is the dish that Sakura has created for you. She did this in no disrespect."

Thoughts of the enigmatic girl flitted through his head: her excitement at the prospect of finding her parents, her humble apology because of his status, and her earnest curiosity at the agricultural workings of the kingdom. Did she make this because of something he said?

"_I'm sure he has his reasons," she ventured. "He is the king." _

_The young prince could only huff in frustration. "He is my grandfather, and they are not the same thing."_

"_Are they not?"_

That's it_._

"Grandfather, this is not meant to be an insult, serving my lord a commoner's dish, but it is what you had asked for..."

"You think of me as a peasant?"

The young prince fisted his hands alongside him, willing his emotions not to show. "It is unsuitable to be calling _our people_ peasants, and I have always thought of you with admiration and honor."

Syaoran calmed his mind, continuing on, "Yoshi's and Shinji's meals, impressive as they are, each contain ingredients the common person cannot afford easily. It is as they see you, as ruler and military leader, and thus they offer you expensive symbols of your status and importance. You think of mine as a poor person's fare, but everyone to the upper echelons to the lowest worker has made and eaten of this same exact meal, and we are all equal, Grandfather, no matter our rank."

Daisuke agreed in wonderment He had always championed the right of anyone, no matter their lineage, into every office of the government. No one received benefits by merely being born at the right time and as the right gender, but through hard work and perseverance.

"And the whole point of this, Syaoran?" He took a small sip of the soup, eyes widening at the deliciousness and sheer familiarity of the meal. His grandson was right. Even his own dear departed wife had made the very same identical entrees, and she had been queen before.

The young man looked upon his ruler with a steady eye deciding to be blunt, "You have forgotten what it was to be a ruler. One who justly administers to his people, not as a victorious commander, or an affluent king, but as a man of equal status."

King Daisuke slowly digested Syaoran's words and the offering. With each savory bite, he could comprehend what his young grandson said was the truth. How long had it been since he'd even set foot outside of the palace?

He recalled fondly his younger days inspecting the tall rice paddies in the sultry summer air, and laughing at the livestock in Central, amused at how content the animals were with a little bit of feed and cool water. His awe at the first sight of the vast Eastern Sea was coupled with his mortification when he nearly fell overboard in his eagerness to inspect the nets teeming with the day's catch aboard the ship. With every spoonful of soup, Daisuke knew how the light green gourd that comprised the dish could be picked in the summertime, and stored to be eaten during a bitter cold winter, thus giving its name.

The mango. _That_ brought on a whole torrent of memories on its own. He had personally planted the seed as a young boy outside his bedroom. The gardeners said it would never sprout, but through his own perseverance he succeeded. What joy that single act brought him: climbing its branches when the tree grew sturdy enough, picking the ripe fruit for a snack, and merely resting under its shade when he was in need of a quiet moment once he became lord of the realm.

Soon enough, the entire meal had disappeared. Had he eaten the whole thing? The significance behind the dishes though, it beckoned to him of pressing concerns.

"Have the farmers had any luck with their irrigation system?"

Syaoran reacted with surprise, "Yes, but not all of the lowlands were able to get their pumps running."

"That's been a problem for many years now," the king murmured to himself.

"I'm making an inspection today, in fact, to visit the area, if... if you'd like to see for yourself." The young prince had no earthly idea why he said that. Perhaps he was asking for a third party's opinion, seeking the older man's authority in this conundrum, or maybe it was for the last looked for hope of the former king rather than the aging dotard that had taken his place.

King Daisuke nodded slowly, "Yes, it has been many years since I've made an inspection." He raised his voice with the conviction he used to make formal edicts, "I believe I will accompany you to survey the area today, Syaoran."

"Your majesty!" Shinji spoke with an alarmed tone.

His entry had been so close to winning before his older cousin managed to convince the King otherwise. The youngest prince was hoping to dispel any enhancing potions and spells that he knew would provide an edge over an ordinary meal, but surprisingly (or not with Yoshi's plain tastes), neither dish contained any magic of the sort. "What is your decision on who has prepared the best meal?"

The old king looked up, momentarily lost in dissecting how the fields could benefit with an improved water distribution system. "Hmm? Syaoran's is the clear winner. His meal that his chosen has made truly shows how he sees me, how I should be seen by others."

There was an excited atmosphere around the court. Several members knew of the prince's qualities, and felt he was most apt to rule in place of his grandfather, despite his grave nature. Rumors of the small girl who he'd been seen accompanying throughout the palace, though, might change his icy ways.

A sharp elbow to the gut from the perfumed Shinji propelled the eldest prince to action. After giving a glare to the perpetrator, the seasoned soldier spoke up firmly, "Your highness, we believe that the fate of the Kingdom should not be based on a single decision. Please give us another chance to prove our worth."

The older man looked down upon his grandsons with a steady gaze. The eldest, Yoshi, met his eyes with the conviction of a fighter following orders, Shinji, his youngest, with a petulant air, most likely thinking of idle pursuits, and Syaoran, the one most like his father, looked on with trust and respect.

Strange how his blood ran through all three of them, yet how different they acted.

"One more chance, then." Daisuke gave another thoughtful look. "I was given a meal that illustrated your thoughts of me. Now, I desire your wives to make me a garment, one that will clothe a man in my position."

The three candidates looked at each other in confusion. Their grandfather had spoken of himself as a mere man. His voice had not echoed with a sense of humility in years.

"Two days time should be enough."

"Syaoran." He gave the Middle Prince his full attention. "We should go prepare ourselves for the journey, but first," he paused with a knowing look in his eye, "I think you have someone you wish to thank?"

The young man gave a sharp nod. "Yes, I will, Grandfather. Please wait for me."

With a quirk turn, he made his way out of the throne room keeping his steps steady. The moment he was certain he out of earshot of the spectators, he sprinted the rest of the way towards his chambers.

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCS

Sakura looked up from her pacing across the dark wood of Syaoran's bedroom desk. He had been gone for so long. She had hoped he comprehended the significance behind her meal. The young girl had personally watched her mother prepare the exact same courses, and she was confident that he would be able to convince his Grandfather the reasons why he should be selected as the next ruler of her kingdom. By enabling him to be so happily situated in life, she would be content knowing that she helped him to that goal. Sakura would recall her time with him as a special memory, and hopefully would be fondly remembered by him when he would part from her.

The door was wrenched open on its hinges quickly as the object of her thoughts burst in. Ever a man of few words, and mostly of action, Syaoran moved across the room, sweeping her up with his large hands. Mimicking his action from last night's dream, he modified his gesture of affection, running a single finger gently down her arm.

Though the sudden movement was a surprise, the emerald eyed girl knew she was in safe hands, literally. The young Prince looked ecstatic, a complete contrast to his typical dour mood.

"Syaoran! Did you understand? Did... did your grandfather select your dish?" Surely bad news could not make him look so happy.

"I dreamed of you." The poor girl looked exhausted, yet still beautiful.

Sakura's breath caught. Did he remember how she appeared to him?

The young prince seemed to shake his head to clear that strange notion. A dream was only a dream. He continued on, "My grandfather did, but my cousins convinced him to allow another trial."

Her nose crinkled up adorably. "So you won, but you have to go through this again?"

The man smirked, but placed her gently down upon the table. "Yes, Grandfather requested a robe for 'a man of his position.'" He gave her a proud look, "The king was impressed with what you made for him, Sakura. He even wants to join me when I examine the irrigation system in the farmlands."

"Oh, Syaoran! I'm so happy for you, but the King wanted to join you because he could see your conviction to help your people. The dishes are one thing, but it's nothing in comparison to your knowledge and experience with the land." She contemplated for a fleeting moment. "But another request? A robe for a man of his position? Tomoyo must already be hopping with what the other princesses want her to create."

"Hmm, I'd imagine so. Tomoyo could make you one too. It would most likely take you a year to make a single sleeve."

Sakura let out a merry peal of laughter. "And another for the collar!"

A tiny smile graced Syaoran's lips, marking his handsome face. "Will you try for me?"

"Do you want me to?"

"I underestimated you with the first task. I believe you will succeed on the second."

The girl flushed scarlet. His trust, so rarely given, would not be betrayed by her. "Then I'll do it for you, Syaoran."

The prince nodded, grateful and even more curious than ever about his companion. No, not companion, his friend. Their personal connection had grown so much deeper in such a short time. He had no idea what Sakura would do during the second trial, but was looking forward to what was to come. His obligations, on the other hand, were too pressing to wait any longer. Syaoran would have to learn to balance the two when... when she left to return to her parents.

Sakura looked on in confusion as her cohort sighed, placing her gently back upon the table, then running the same hands that delicately held her through his unruly dark locks. Every time they took a step closer together, he would pull away, drawing his cold demeanor as a protective layer around himself. She wished she would have enough time to break that habit.

"The King is waiting," she whispered.

Syaoran nodded knowingly. "I'll send Eriol to keep you company."

"And we'll talk when you come back?" She struggled to stop her voice from quavering, but it was futile to try.

He noted her hopeful expression. How could he say no to that? It was a pleasure being in her company, and she only made him better in return. "Yes, I'll find you when I return."

Her beautiful smile accompanied him out the door as he left to meet his Grandfather.

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCS

"Well well well. I'd imagine you've heard about all of the excitement this morning?"

"Eriol! Syaoran told me you'd be my escort today!" The elfin girl chirped at him, still basking from being in the Middle Prince's company.

"At your service, mademoiselle. Let's go. I'd like to see my wife before she becomes completely consumed by the princesses' requests."

The emerald eyed girl gave her consent, and laying his palm flat, the young Mandarin gave her a lift to see his belabored wife.

"Eriol! Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed with an armful of the most gorgeous silks and colors either person had ever seen in their lives.

"I see you already received your orders."

The seamstress huffed in disapproval, "Yes, and they must be followed to the exact specifications, because I apparently don't know what I'm talking about. Me, the head seamstress for the past five years!"

Eriol placed Sakura atop a soft pincushion, gallantly helping Tomoyo with her burdens. "What are they saying?"

"The measurements! Each of the girls demands specific measurements, and they're not at all the right size for him. It's enough to send a normal Seamstress to distraction!"

"I'm lucky you're not normal then." A well thrown roll of tape hit him squarely on the forehead.

Sakura appreciatively eyed the colorful bolts of cloths. The softest silks and beautiful colors danced across the eye. The pile held by Tomoyo's hands must have been worth hundreds of gold pieces.

The assaulted husband decided to placate his irate wife, "How about a break over tea, my dear, and we can question Sakura how she managed to shock the King?"

The Seamstress' eyes widened in delight, and the tiny girl gave a glare towards Eriol for putting her on the spot. A girl like Tomoyo could be worst than a bloodhound when on the trail of gossip.

"You've been taking lessons from Syaoran, Sakura," Eriol remarked with a Cheshire like grin, and with a snap of his fingers, the trio was whisked away to the kitchens.

* * *

_Chapter 3 Notes_

"_Do you remember this? Do you recollect that?" – The Nightingale, Hans Christian Anderson_

_All of the meals are from Vietnamese recipes I've commonly eaten: roasted quail – chim cuc, simmered rice soup – chao/congee, boiled red beans with coconut milk – che, bird's nest soup – to chim yen (yes, it's really true and expensive), shrimp and wintermelon soup – canh bi tom, braised pork – thit kho. Except for the goose stuffed with pheasant, etc. from the Nightingale episode from Faerie Tale Theatre._

_The sincerity meal contest is from the tale of banh chung and banh day, a Vietnamese new year's festival tradition._

_The king's slide into feebleness is taken from King Theoden in The Lord of the Rings_

_Thank you dancingfingers, James Birdsong, KuruBunbun, EchizenRyoma, and neurogal09 for reviewing this second chapter. Hopefully the story is moving along._

_Please review._

_Grignard_


	4. The Pompous Mandarin

_As promised a new chapter. _

* * *

Chapter IV - The Pompous Mandarin

"So Sakura, how on earth did you manage to cook an entire meal all by yourself?" Eriol questioned curiously.

Sakura fidgeted over her thimble of green tea. "I have my ways," she stammered.

"Eriol, stop pestering her," his wife chided him. "I, for one, have never seen Syaoran so reinvigorated about his duties, or the king for that matter."

"Oh that wasn't my doing, Tomoyo! It's only because they're going to inspect the fields together today."

The seamstress merely gave the petite girl a searching look. Sakura deftly changed the subject, "Eriol, how did you meet Syaoran?"

The young Mandarin grinned openly. This was one of his favorite stories to tell.

S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S

Young Syaoran, then eight years old, shifted unhappily upon his feet. "Why, Father, do I have to attend the school for Mandarins? I know enough already without having to set foot in that stuffy building."

"My son, I and your Mother cannot teach you everything. You must have lessons from the masters and, of course, make friends your own age."

Syaoran's face illustrated his displeasure. Xiao Rong laughed at his scowling son. No child ever wanted to attend school, his own included, but what could he do to prove otherwise?

The Middle Prince remembered seeing a crowd as they walked into town. Though he could have ordered a palanquin, he preferred traveling on his own two feet, giving him plenty of opportunities to spend time with his beloved son.

"Syaoran, there is a gathering over by the bakery. Report back to me what is happening."

The young boy gave his father a dubious look. The bakery had been a distance back, but as any well behaved child, did as Xiao Rong bid. He was gone the few minutes it took to run to the commotion and back again.

"It is only a cat that has given birth to a litter of kittens, Father."

"How many?"

Again the boy ran off. Panting a little from the second excursion, Syaoran replied back, "Four."

"How many were female and how many male?"

Again the boy left to find the answer. Completely winded this time, he could only splutter out, "Three female and one male," and sat heavily upon the grassy hill. His father sought to stifle his chuckle at the boy's exhaustion. He spotted coming from the opposite direction a young midnight haired boy his son's age.

"You there!" He beckoned the lad over, noting that the child was a student in the School of Mandarins, judging from the uniform. "Please go to the bakery and report back to me what is happening."

The boy ran back to report, adjusting his glasses after returning. "Sir, there was a cat that had given birth. The mother is grey and gave birth to four kittens - three females with similar coloring and one white male. The owner is the baker and is willing to give you one if you want."

Xiao Rong touched his son's shoulder gently on the shoulder. "And that is why you should join the school, my child."

Syaoran gave an exhausted groan, and fell backwards in defeat.

S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S

Even though the two started off on the wrong foot, Eriol Hiiragizawa and Syaoran Li soon became close confidants. Eriol was there for the young Prince when Xiao Rong passed away, and Syaoran aided - "More like endured," he muttered - Eriol's courtship of the much desired Tomoyo Daidouji.

Sakura could see how Syaoran could attract such loyal friends, with his noble ideals and kind heart. You just had to look beneath his serious demeanor.

"He seems to be smiling a lot more than he usually does, doesn't he, Sakura?" Eriol remarked, but as Sakura choked on her cup of tea, the grinning Mandarin took pity and turned the conversation towards humorous stories of Syaoran's childhood.

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCS

It was close to the dinner hour when the young Middle Prince walked into the stables. It had been one of the best days of his entire life. Though he had the results of the contest snatched out of his grasp due to his manipulative cousins, the day spent with his Grandfather more than made up for it. They discussed policies, but at the same time, the King had divulged memories of when he and Syaoran's father had made the exact same journey. The son delighted in hearing more about his father, and his grandfather's insights into governing the land was a reminder of the King's experienced hand.

But enough about his grandfather, he only wanted to see one person.

"Miss Sakura is in the library, your highness."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow at the soldier who spoke. So far telepathy was not one of the magical abilities normally possessed by people; did his emotions show so plainly upon his face? He was amused to see that the elfin girl had managed to convince a majority of the courtiers and soldiers to call her Sakura, instead of your highness, but apparently many chose to add an honorific to her name.

"She instructed us to inform you of her location when you returned, Prince Syaoran, unless you, and I quote 'wanted to play the longest game of hide-and-go-seek ever.'" The soldier was surprised to hear the usually taciturn man let out a surprised guffaw.

_That girl seems to be changing our solemn prince._

Syaoran made his way easily to the library; the familiar passage was one he had taken several times. It was easy to forget the world, and lose his troubles in the pages of a book instead. He'd hoped that little Sakura wasn't literally lost within the pages of one the tomes. He found her reading with the book propped upon a stand. Small extended metal arms bend inwards held the pages in place, though it took some effort to turn a page, yet the diminutive girl managed.

"I'm back," he murmured quietly as if not to startle her.

She turned her bright green eyes onto him with a joyful smile. "Welcome home."

Syaoran's heart skipped a beat, and to his surprise, he realized he missed her. He never thought anyone besides those of his close inner circle could touch his heart so, but the tiny girl had managed to do so in such a short time.

"Did you have a good day?" Sakura had no idea of his inner musings. She merely felt the same joy she always did in the young prince's presence.

"Yes, not only did I get to ask some policy questions from my Grandfather, but he even told me of when my father and he had visited the same fields. He... he even said he was proud of me, and how I've been handling the Kingdom. Can you believe it?"

Sakura smile grew even wider. "I'm so happy for you." Her eyes took on a spark of mischievousness, "I spent the whole day with Eriol, since the Council was on a break due to you and the King being away."

The shocked man immediately retorted, "Whatever he told you, it's all a lie!" A merry peal of laughter was his answer. He glared, vowing to implement a complex spell to turn Eriol's hair green, but secretly he was gratified Sakura was getting to know his past. She would never turn any malicious information against him.

He thought.

Curiosity reigned over him, "What are you reading, Sakura?"

"The Cowherd and the Weaver Fairy."

"That legend always made me sad. Two lovers forced apart, and can only meet once a year? It seems so cruel."

Sakura turned a smile discovering the quiet prince read romantic tales in his free time. "The weaver and the cowherd were neglecting their duties, but after their punishment, the young man was made into an immortal just like the weaver fairy. Their love can be built gradually instead of being an all consuming obsession. The Jade Emperor has his reasons, though we may not understand his edicts."

Syaoran looked intrigued. He had never thought of the old legend that way. Sakura had trailed off at the end looking wistful.

_Why does she look so sad? I trust her, I do. She'll tell me when she's ready._

"Come on, you can tell me all of the horrors that you've learned about me today at dinner, and you're off to an early bedtime too. You didn't get much sleep last night."

Sakura stuck out her tongue at his overbearing gesture. "I never needed to rely on anyone at my home before."

"Well the palace is a different place than your home." Truthfully though, he'd hope that by sleeping early tonight, Sakura would regain her strength, ready tomorrow to weave a robe for the second contest.

She rolled her eyes, "Obviously." Lavish decorations, magic at every corner, and the social elite paying court was a far cry from her small one room house.

That night, with a full stomach and the company of his attentive companion, Syaoran's nightmares seemed to be but a distant memory.

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCS

"Chiharu, you really don't have to escort me around like this," Sakura said the next day. "It's such an inconvenience for you."

The head maid shook her head in acknowledgement of the girl's concerns. It really had been fun breakfasting and touring with Sakura. "It's no trouble at all! Anything to get to know who's captured the heart of our Prince Li." Her charge jerked her head wildly, causing the tiny girl to almost slip off of the tray the head maid had been handling, if not for Chiharu's quick reflexes. "I've never broken a dish yet, but you had better not break my record, Sakura!"

The shocked brunette uttered a dismayed "Hoe!" before apologizing profusely. "We're, we're not anything like that. I mean, he's handsome..."

"Oh! You think he's handsome then," Chiharu teased. Sakura stomped her foot in retaliation, causing the teasing woman to threaten, "You know what? Records are meant to be broken," and mocked gestured to flip the tea tray holding Sakura over. The two knew it was all in good fun though.

"Besides," she continued, "Being Head Maid means that you can delegate your activities, therefore I can take a day off and accompany you until Syaoran is free."

"He's with the other Mandarins addressing the public forum, right?"

"Yes, anyone can voice their concerns if they feel that their own magistrates are not handling their problems effectively, even against the King himself."

Sakura nodded knowingly. King Daisuke had ruled fairly, and even provided checks and balances against his own edicts by installing the Council.

"It's a good thing we're checking on Tomoyo, and bringing her a lunch. Hopefully she's had sleep and something to eat within the past two days." The duchess and the general's daughter had her extremely busy with their numerous demands.

They entered the Master Seamstress' domain. The neat, organized room was now a sea of chaos, full of colored swatches and long sashes.

"No, no, no! Did you tell her that the dimensions were wrong, _again_?" Tomoyo stressed.

The poor servant girl quailed. "Yes, but Shinji's wife insisted on the ones she wrote here."

The ebony haired girl huffed angrily. "If that's what she wants, then that's what she'll get. I've already warned both of the girls several times what the King's measurements are, and they are written _right here_." She jabbed her hand at the scrap of paper she held. Turning her head she noticed her new visitors, "Sakura! Chiharu! Save me from this madness!"

"Well it's a good thing we brought lunch enough for the three of us!" the Head Maid cajoled. The servant girl was glad to be dismissed.

Sakura slid off onto Tomoyo's work desk, settling herself comfortably on a pincushion, and the three settled in to an enjoyable lunch.

The seamstress chattered merrily, "I know those two girls mean well, but honestly they're as stubborn as 'The Pompous Mandarin'!"

"Oh?" Sakura questioned. The only one she knew was Eriol, and he never seemed pompous.

"You've never heard the story?" Chiharu chuckled. "You're in for a treat then. Tomoyo always delights in telling this tale."

Tomoyo's face took on a whimsical quality as she prepared to play the role of storyteller.

"A young student had recently passed the rigorous examinations to become a servant of the bureaucratic government, and thus the privilege of becoming a Mandarin. Now achieving such an honor caused the young man to let's just say have quite an inflated ego especially to those of an inferior profession."

The other "lowly" girls giggled quietly picturing the pretentious fool. The seamstress shushed them, but continued on.

"An older Mandarin could see the dangers of such a boasting mindset, so he sent the young man off to one of his personal tailors. Now the young man was too ashamed to say that he was purchasing his own robes of office, so he told a small white lie of buying for a friend. The tailor smiled and took down the official's measurements, but asked the strangest question."

_How long has this person been in the bureaucracy?_

"The adolescent was, of course, confused, and queried why on earth he would need to know. The tailor merely said, 'Any person who is new to their position puffs his chest out with pride and ego, thus I have to make the front longer. As a few years go by, he soon loses his arrogance, and I can make the front properly sized. If the Mandarin has been working for several years, his back becomes bent with age and wisdom, so the back must be longer. That is the reason why I ask the question.'"

"The young man stammered out that the Mandarin was new to his office. After he thanked the tailor, the poor lad left the shop feeling more humbled than he had ever been in his life, and throughout his tenure always remembered the wisdom of those 'beneath him.'"

The three girls let off a merry peal of laughter, and completed their luncheon on a light-hearted note. Just as Chiharu and Sakura were preparing to leave, one of Tomoyo's assistants approached.

"Tomoyo, I'm going to throw away these old cloth scraps."

The seamstress gave her nod of consent when a small voice interrupted.

"Wait!" All eyes turned to Sakura wondering why she called out. The girl, unaccustomed to the attention remained firm.

"Sakura, you don't want us to throw these away? There's no use for them."

"Yes... no... I mean... Yes, I don't want you to throw it away, there's still plenty that you can do. Back at home we'd take the scraps and stuff them into pillows. The longer pieces can be used to tie plants to stakes for support, and well, the girls always use the brighter colors for ribbons in their hair."

The Head Seamstress and Maid looked at each other with surprise.

"We've never thought about reusing these before," Tomoyo reasoned with a thoughtful look. "You make a good point though."

Chiharu pointed out, "But these were bought with treasury funds for soldier uniforms, and only designated for that purpose. Using them for another reason would have to be cleared with the council."

The dark haired woman rolled her eyes, "They can't make anything easy, can they? But I'm sure Sakura's up for the task."

"Hoe?!" The subject of their conversation exclaimed in distress. "I have to speak to the council about this?"

"It was your idea."

"But it's what we do back in my hometown. Nothing should ever go to waste. It's just common sense!"

"Common sense is what we've been lacking at the palace for a long time," Chiharu commented. "I'm sure Tomoyo would be willing to address the Mandarins, but she's already swamped with work."

Sakura bit her lip in displeasure. She knew the two women would present the proposal if she really wanted them to, but she possessed the first hand knowledge to be truly convincing.

"I'll do it."

Chiharu and Tomoyo lit up with pleasure. "Let's bring you over there right now, before you lose your nerve."

The apprehensive girl grinned glad that if she was going into the lion's den, at least she'd be with good friends.

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCS

The clang of the wooden block against its holder announced judgment upon a newly resolved case. The plaintiff and defendant bowed reverently before the gathering of Mandarins, and left the meeting room.

"We have a walk-in wishing to discuss a proposal for the palace."

Syaoran and the other Mandarins turned questioning eyes around the assembly. When was the last time someone had put forward a suggestion for the palace? The Middle Prince racked his memory, and couldn't recall when that had ever occurred.

The vast doors opened and a young woman entered.

"Chiharu?" Syaoran questioned.

"Nope," she chirruped, and held her palm upwards for all to see. The little figure quailed slightly, but kept her stance upright with determination. Chiharu placed her upon a podium for all to see and hear.

Sakura bowed, taking a deep breath, and slowly released it as she gathered her thoughts. This was entirely distressing! How did Syaoran handle this all day? Syaoran...

She met his inquiring eyes with her own, and smiled softly. That's right, he was with her. If she pretended that they were merely talking privately, perhaps she could make her idea clear.

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I am a guest of the palace."

A few of the older Mandarins hid smiles behind practiced austere faces. They had seen how the young prince and the mysterious girl had interacted so closely, and wondered how long until her designation as a guest became something much more permanent.

The auburn haired girl, with hands clasped, explained her suggestion of utilizing the uniform scraps originally set to be thrown away by the palace. What could not be used by the city itself could easily be donated to the surrounding villages.

The committee discussed amongst themselves after Sakura had finished, and found no fault with what she had proposed. The decision was unanimous.

"We agree in favor of your proposition, and grant the use of the old pieces of cloth as you recommended," the eldest Councilor decreed. The decision was noted in official logs.

Eriol stood, addressing the crowd. "My fellow Mandarins, we've been sequestered for the majority of the day, I recommend taking a few moment's time for a brief recess." The council, of course, agreed heartedly.

"You know, your highness," one of the other arbiters addressed the Prince privately. "We probably have many such internal palace issues. They're usually attended to by the Queen."

Syaoran could honestly not envision the Duchess or the General's daughter tackling such issues, but little Sakura managed to do so with her humble background. The Prince nodded to his fellow councilor, and held back as the other Mandarins who had not a chance to meet the enigmatic waif could bestow their greetings upon her. As the crowd departed, he strode up and leaned against the podium, his head bent towards her. Sakura arched her head up, grinning widely.

"Were you nervous?" he asked.

"Terribly, but I imagined that you and I were the only ones in the room, and then the words came easily."

"I was so impressed with you." His eyes took on a distant darkness. "All this time, I thought of you as this delicate, fragile person, because everything had to be handed to you, or we had to take you places." Syaoran raised a hand to stop her protest. "No, no. Let me finish. I realize that you are strong, and I was wrong. I shouldn't have underestimated you."

Sakura hid her righteous smile behind two hands. He certainly had been!

"You know, Tomoyo told me the story of the Foolish Mandarin today. I never expected you to be like him."

Her companion made a face, "She always enjoyed teasing me with that story." His face took on a wry expression, "Tomoyo used to call me that as a nickname all of the time."

"If you're the Mandarin, then what would make me?"

A sudden burst of noise came from the distance, signaling the return of his fellow advisors. Distracted, and with the other councilor's words running through his mind, Syaoran replied, "Why, my Queen, of course." His eyes widened in realization of what he had just confessed to his dear friend. He uttered a soft curse, and quickly strode off.

"Syaoran! Come back!" Sakura couldn't believe her ears. Syaoran considered her as his queen?

Chiharu walked back into the room. "Sakura? Syaoran said that you've managed to convince the Mandarins to not throw out the leftover material."

"Where is he?" the confused girl exclaimed.

"He told me to take you wherever you wanted to go. A little rudely, in fact."

"But I want to go see him!"

Chiharu glanced around, "I think they're about to resume their session, Sakura. It'll have to wait until after they're through." She picked up the now furious girl.

"That stupid, idiotic, no good man!" Sakura muttered to herself. Of all the things to say, and then he had the gall to just leave her in the middle of it!

The Head Maid felt a tingle starting from the palm of her hand that was holding Sakura extending out to her fingertips. Strange, it was the same sensation when she touched an item that had been imbued with magic. Confused as to what had happened between her employer and her newfound friend, Chiharu could only transport the petite woman to the library, in the hope that the two would settle their problems later.

Poor Sakura could only attempt to take her mind off of what Syaoran said by delving into the books within the vast collection. She could see that someone, him most likely, had taken similar books to what she had been reading, and placed them upon book stands distributed around the great table. As the hours flew on, to her surprise, Yamazaki poked his head inside, and offered to bring dinner. Joined by Chiharu, the trio had a lovely meal, and though Sakura managed to be good company, the couple could notice her reticence.

The cause of her distress, meanwhile, had immediately retreated to his garden sanctuary as soon as the proceedings were over. His perch, atop the stately tree offered him the concealment to mull over what he had stupidly said. There was only one woman he could see as Queen, and she was only a few inches tall. His queen – he'd be the happiest man on earth if Sakura would consent to be his wife. He understood that now after spending the last few days with her, but he managed to muddle up professing his feelings for her. Worse, he left her gaping in astonishment by running away!

Syaoran banged his head against the rough tree bark, "I'm an idiot."

"Do you know, your father said the exact same thing when he was your age?"

The Middle Prince nearly fell out of his precarious seat upon hearing his grandfather's voice. "What did you say?"

The King settled himself into a proper bench located near the tree. "When your father was courting the woman who would become your mother, he said something very stupid by insulting her cooking."

The young man looked incredulous at his King. Who was this doppelganger to advise him so? It had been many a season when Daisuke had last perused the gardens, much less offer guidance to his grandchildren. Syaoran imagined his normally serene mother so furious; however, he had to agree with his grandfather that her meals left something to be desired (if you had any taste buds left).

"Insulting a woman's cooking skill is a far cry from running away after confessing that I would like to consider Sakura to be my wife."

"So you finally realize it then? Your father sat at the base of this same tree, and had the exact same revelation about Yelan with me."

"And what advice did you offer him?"

"Why to talk to your Mother, of course."

Syaoran sighed, tilting his head back so he can stare at the nearly full moon. "She won't be here much longer. When her parents come, she'll leave me."

"All the better to tell her soon then."

The man in the tree pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes. Of course that was logical. It would be better to spend the limited time together than to carry a lifetime of regret. He leapt out of the tree, landing upon the ground with nimble feet.

The King envied the time in which he had the strength in limb and bone to do so before, but he wasn't so old was he? Syaoran's meal in the first contest had certainly proven that. His Sakura was certainly perceptive. Every bite had convinced Daisuke to visit the farmlands, an activity he had not done in several years. The King anticipated the second test would be even more enlightening.

As his grandson left to return to his rooms, Daisuke thought of the missed chances with his own sons, and hoped it wouldn't be too late to offer the words he should have said to them all – I'm proud of you.

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCS

Syaoran's conversation with the king weighed heavily upon his mind, but his grandfather's parting words were a balm and gave him courage. Unfortunately the opportunity to talk with Sakura had passed, and the enigmatic girl was already asleep in her cardboard bed.

_Tomorrow then, no matter what the outcome of the second contest, I'll tell her everything._

* * *

Notes: Chapter 4

Young Syaoran and Eriol Mandarin story, the Pompous Mandarin tale, and the second robe task is taken from The Mandarin and the Tailor in William Bennett's The Moral Compass

Cowherd and the Weaver Fairy – another Vietnamese legend, also told in Japan and China

_A big thank you to LexaStarr69, Minky Sam, shiriii, WikidThoughts, Airhead259, 504, YoshitheBunny, Cherry-BLUE009, Dancingfingers, BlackHanyouMiko for reviewing the last chapter. I'm happy you guys enjoy reading fairy tales, and many of you have even tried the Vietnamese meals I mentioned. My writing style tends to be pretty formal with short chapters. I'll look for ways to improve._

_Please review, Grignard_


	5. Quite a Robe

_On with the show. Here's the second test!_

* * *

Chapter V - Quite a Robe

"_Do you remember this? Do you remember that?"_

Yes, unfortunately I do, thought Syaoran as he wandered his dreamscape after tossing and turning in his bed. His faults seemed especially harsh and condemning today.

"_Ugly! Weakling!"_

He ignored his two cousins, and faced the figure of his grandfather. Surprisingly this time, the King did not utter a single word. The ruler merely nodded and stood aside. It appeared all of the recent soul searching and heartfelt revelations was beginning to change his mindset of his sovereign ruler.

"Father..."

The older man was especially disappointed with him tonight. No doubt because of the young man's callous treatment towards Sakura. If his father had spoken, the air would be thick with accusations by now. Regret, resentment, fury, all of the gambit of emotions which Syaoran imagined his father would say to him if he could, flickered in the identical amber eyes the current Middle Prince inherited.

A sudden attack of vertigo and he found himself upon his knees, hands covering eyes too ashamed to look at his father any more. He could feel the world shift and, again, found himself shrinking in stature.

Rolling his shielded eyes, he imagined, "I'm probably the size that Sakura thinks of me right now."

Sakura, he could almost hear her voice.

"Syaoran!"

Wait, he _could_ hear her voice.

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCS

_A few hours ago..._

Sakura awoke in the middle of the night. The otherworldly presence of the nearly full moon beckoned to her of her destiny.

Did she wish to turn from the path she was currently on? Anyone was allowed to turn away from their destiny. Such is the gift of free will.

She glanced over at the Middle Prince who tossed and turned fitfully in his disturbed sleep.

No, not after what he had said in the assembly room. His Queen? Could he really have thought of her with that endearment? She needed to ask him, but she'd have to get the stupid man to at least acknowledge her presence in order to do so.

_I could encase him in a block of ice with the Freeze card, or Time would do just as well. Or I could just use Woody to hog tie him... but first thing's first..._

"Fly!"

She glided over to Tomoyo's workspace, warily checking if the young seamstress was still at work. Evidently her labors were a success - two neatly packaged robes lay beside a slumbering dark haired girl, head resting upon her table. Calling the Move card, she gently laid a blanket atop the exhausted seamstress.

In one corner of the room, a large bolt of common red cloth lay, waiting to be shaped and crafted into a useful form. That was Sakura's goal.

_Float, Move, Sword, Create..._

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCS

After a few hours, her task was complete, and she made the careful journey back to her and Syaoran's room (how domestic that sounded!), carefully wrapped parcel in tow. She coaxed it gently atop a chair in the corner of the room, breathing a sigh of relief. Her clumsiness would not be a factor this night. Syaoran deserved this chance. He was the best candidate to rule the kingdom, the most kind, the most just. Whatever their feelings for each other, she wouldn't be the one to prevent him reaching his hopes and dreams.

Now if only he didn't jam his foot into his mouth because of his stubborn pride.

What of her dreams? The nearly full white globe of the moon was the timepiece counting down her remaining days. It was almost time. Again she shuffled through her deck and glanced at the single deactivated card.

It was not a difficult decision to reach. Her dreams were entwined with his. She wouldbe there beside him, in all forms - a pillar of strength, a quiet fortitude. The soft groan from fitful slumber interrupted her internal convictions.

A gentle hand to soothe away troubled sleep.

_Dream._

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCS

Soft hands covered his own, gently peeling them away. Instead of the censure of his father, Syaoran's vision was replaced to that of the much more appealing girl.

"You are an idiot," she chided him.

"That's my line."

"I can say it too."

Syaoran gave her a true smile, one he was afraid to show her in the waking world. "I bet you'll be saying that several more times in the future."

"Will there be a future? For us?" Her bright, expressive green eyes easily showed what she desired him to answer.

And he would comply. He caught her trembling fingers placing them securely around his neck, and wrapped his arms around her. Sakura's mouth fell open, and with a gasp, found herself encased within his firm hold. This was certainly a better response than she had hoped for.

He curved his body inward, and rested his head against the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

"I can only see a future with you in it." As he felt himself beginning to awaken, he took comfort in the sound of her joyous laughter in his ears.

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCS

It was the second morning in which he awoke at ease in mind and soul. The balm to his troubles still napped quietly in her bed, hopefully dreaming sweet dreams. Her starring in his had certainly given him nice dreams. Perusing his comfortable room, he could see an addition of a mysterious covered bundle.

Of course Sakura would come through for him, even though he'd thoroughly befuddled her with his idiocy. He should let her sleep, but keeping his mouth shut had thus far gotten him into trouble.

"Sakura."

Amusingly it took a few tries for her to awaken. She must have invested quite some time making the robe to be so heavily asleep.

"Wuh, Syaoran? Is it time for the second contest?" Sakura attempted to get out of the bed, but was wrapped up within her silken cover. Syaoran's saving hand kept her from tumbling out of bed.

"I'm about to leave now. I wanted to thank you for making the robe."

She continued to blink sleepily, still not comprehending her surroundings, or the fact that she should have been livid at the moment.

"Hmm, no one can blame me for not trying," she said with a huff. "And you'd better hurry. All of my work will go to waste if you're late." Sakura paused slightly gathering her thoughts, wishing to convey the deeper meaning behind simple actions. "Syaoran, don't be like the Foolish Mandarin."

He didn't question her words, but knew it would be useful to him later on. "Thank you, Sakura. I do want to talk to you after you get some sleep."

"You - *yawn* - you better, or else I'll hide your secret stash of chocolate," and with that last comment the sleeping beauty returned to her slumber.

Syaoran gaped openly. Eriol would never have told her where it was. On second thought, he would, that two-faced, gossiping hen!

He pivoted quickly remembering that there were more important things to attend to. Taking long steps, he carried the precious cargo to the throne room, laying it beside two other equally crafted cloths.

The King nodded a wordless greeting to his nearly tardy grandson, and surprisingly made short work of the suspense, "Let me see how a robe looks for a man of my position."

Again he started with his eldest, and pulled apart the bindings that held Yoshi's entry.

The material was a fine, linen construction, with the color as black as a raven's wing. It was a great commander's robe, high collared to block out rough winds, and durable in the harshest conditions. The silken belt, a deep crimson hue, was embroidered with a majestic phoenix, the perfect emblem. It meant victory from the ashes, an omen of good luck in warfare.

Several courtiers agreed in an undertone, "It is quite a robe."

The King tried it on. Again, he was reminded of battles won with resourcefulness and well-planned tactics. The smell of gunpowder and the clanging of swords against armor – these actions kept his people safe. With the time now spent in peace and plenty, he was glad those days of warfare were far behind him.

Would Yoshi drive the country back to bloodshed? There existed several glory hound captains eager to pick a fight with any other kingdom in order to receive praise and accolades. It would take a wise soul to see when to fight and when to negotiate.

Daisuke stretched his arms in front of him. "It's loose in the front," but he proclaimed it a splendid robe.

Shinji, smugly, was quite prepared to knock the wind out of Yoshi's sails.

"Your Majesty, please open mine next."

The King did as suggested, and the moment he held up the item, the crowd gasped in wonder.

It was Tomoyo's finest work. Golden yellow was the garment, with actual gems serving as buttons to fasten the silken front closed. The aspect to be marveled at was emblazed across the back. Soaring in mid-flight, a majestic dragon raised its claws, with maw open. The legendary creature was worn only by the great ruling kings of the realm. Every fine detail of the figure was hand-embroidered, and well-crafted. This was a robe for a _king_.

Their grandfather ran a weathered hand across the stitching, impressed with its appearance. He tried it on, the full symbolic weight of it resting upon his back. Himself, his father, and his father's father before him, running back across the previous generations, had donned the dragon-king robe. Each person had viewed the position differently though. Some had seen the power as a right, others as a duty.

Daisuke used to think of the position as a responsibility. Now he had blithely called it a burden, or even an afterthought. Appearances could be deceiving. Did Shinji see the kingship as an obligation, or did he see the role as an opportunity to waste the days away? Rulers in the past had taken the laissez-faire attitude, but what was best for the country was an effective leader.

He turned slightly, noticing a slight pull around the waist. Again, he announced that it was an equally splendid robe, but critiqued, "It's loose in the back."

The youngest grandson merely dismissed the slight readily. Of course his submission was the best. Yoshi's and Syaoran's couldn't compare! And just to be sure, he commanded his best magic unraveling spell he could buy. Several ladies' hairdos suddenly flopped forward without a beautifying spell to stabilize their ornate creations, and some men found themselves squinting without magnifying enchantments to aid their sight.

There was no affect on Syaoran's mysterious parcel.

The King raised a shaking hand. He actually was nervous about opening this one. His whole world had been upturned in the first trial. What secret meaning would he discover this time?

He unwrapped the paper covering, and was met with confusion. Raising it before the assembly, they too elevated their voices in puzzlement.

It was an ordinary, plain, red robe. A simple Mandarin's to be exact. Several members of the gathering here had such in their wardrobes. Men and women were welcomed to the council, and each city and principality had their own governing group.

Daisuke couldn't think of any meaning behind this. "Syaoran, explain this."

To his surprise, Syaoran seemed to be in another world. Most likely he was distracted by his diminutive conundrum. His grandfather couldn't blame him. Sakura really was a puzzle.

"Hmm, Grandfather?" His attention caught, Syaoran uncharacteristically blushed. "Oh, it's the Foolish Mandarin," he replied, absentmindedly repeating back the emerald eye girl's words.

Dissent immediately spread through the crowd like a raging wildfire. The Middle Prince actually called the King foolish?!

The elder man quieted the group down. His grandson would never show him such dishonor. Syaoran was probably the only offspring with a good head on his shoulders.

And wasn't that the answer to everything?

"Grandfather, I meant no disrespect. The tale of the Foolish Mandarin can explain all three robes."

The Middle Prince gestured toward the jet-black cloth. "Yoshi sees you as the younger leader of wars gone past. That's why there was more material for the chest. A man walks with pride with his victories."

"Shinji's, with Tomoyo's best skills, created for you a king's robe, but made the back longer, according to his measurements, for your old age." The last he said with a resigned shake of his head.

He motioned towards his contender. Through his stoic demeanor, his face softened with fondness, "Sakura made yours perfectly. Not too loose in the front or the back as you are perfectly capable of performing your duties at your present point in life. The choice to create it as a Mandarin's robe was, of course, not a slight against you, but it is ideal for a man of your position - one who acts as judge and facilitator of his land and people."

As Syaoran was speaking, Daisuke fastened the robe around himself. True to his words, the garment indeed fit exactly, and the King soon realized that his grandson's words were completely accurate too. Very delicately embroidered into the inner wrists of the sleeves, were the ancient symbols already seared into his soul- on his right, mercy, his left, justice. With each verdict, he was expected to allocate out these two concepts. With each ruling, he uncovered truth behind lies.

"Is the council still meeting today?"

The young man looked up in shock. "Yes, but it's been delayed until after you announce who will be the new ruler."

"I'd like to sit in the chambers today." The King spoke with the authority in his voice not heard of for years. Having the red mantle across his shoulders had reinvigorated his passion for arbitration.

Syaoran made himself to agree, but his Grandfather's next words shocked him.

"And you will have the day off."

Daisuke genially waived off the protests of his grandson, "I believe that you can find some way to pass the time?"

The amber eyed man could think of a million activities, the first and foremost dealt with a girl only as tall as a hand span. He wisely decided to make use of the golden opportunity, and accepted his grandfather's pronouncement.

"But your highness, which one of us had the best robe? Who will inherit your kingdom?" Shinji stubbornly protested.

The King gave a sharp-eyed glance at his agitated grandson, "If you could see past the beautifying spells which continually cloud you, you would realize that I have chosen Syaoran, again, to be my successor."

The youngest grandson persisted, "I believe we should have another try, my King, after all, do not the old tales call for three trials?"

With an undercurrent of anger in his tone, his grandfather queried, "Do you suggest this because of tradition, or is it solely because I have not chosen you?"

The youngest prince was flabbergasted at his grandfather's accusing words. He had always pushed and cajoled his way into the best circumstances in life, for the squeaky wheel always got the grease. The King nor anyone really, had ever called him out before in such a stern manner.

How did the elder Li change personalities so completely? At the advent of the contest, Shinji was predicted to be the clear winner. Yoshi would return to his duties, Syaoran would continue to work behind the scenes, while he, Shinji, as ruler, would receive all of the accolades.

How did it all go wrong?

Daisuke shook his head forlornly. When did his youngest grandson become so grasping towards power? It could only be settled one way.

"As you wish then. The third test will be an interview between myself, and you and your prospective wife. One day for each of my grandsons. Whomsoever I assess is truly worthy of the position will be the next King. This will be the final decision." He gave a pointed look at the foppish man, "There will be no more chances."

The grandsons looked at their elder in confusion. The time spent speaking in confidence with him had been few and far between. Shinji never had the inclination, while Yoshi preferred the advice of his military supervisors. Syaoran had been the one most often in counsel with his Grandfather in his youth, though their conversations decreased as Daisuke withdrew from ruling.

Shinji was undeterred with the proclamation, grinning with exaltation at his victory. He had managed to wrangle out another ploy for the royal seat, and even better, all he had to do was talk. The kingdom knew how honeyed a tongue he had, even charming the most wizened matrons with his fair speech.

Yoshi, on the other hand, frowned. Maybe he could use the interview to tell his ruler the truth. The kingship really wasn't for him. Being buried in paperwork was suffering akin to the worst enemy torture treatments. One merely had to direct him where to point his sword, and the task would be carried out to the best of his ability. He made the decision to speak with his king the moment there was a free period during today's council meetings.

Syaoran kept his face neutral. Inwardly, he was furious that a second success had been stolen out from under him, but hearing the third task gave him pause. Talking privately with his grandfather alongside Sakura? He was positive that the pretty girl would completely charm his grandfather with her honest and friendly demeanor. If his grandfather deigned him worthy of being the country's new sovereign, he'd be pleased. If the two got along well, that would be an even better reward in itself.

The King studied the looks upon each of his grandson's faces, easily reading what was within each man's heart. It would not take a Mandarin's training to discern who was worthy of the crown.

He gave an inquiring look towards his middle son's child, "I assume the meeting hall is still in the same location?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes heavenward at his sovereign's not so subtle hint. He threw a nod towards Eriol, trusting the bespectacled young man could offer the king a guiding word or two. It had been many seasons since the ruler had participated in the day's hearings; he may be rusty. Tomoyo had been too exhausted to witness the second competition, but her significant other had taken the seamstress' place. The Middle Prince would have wagered his secret stash of chocolate that the bespectacled Mandarin never expected to be attending court matters with the King himself today.

Sensing the contest was over, the crowd disbanded, gossip already spreading like wildfire over the morning's antics. A third task was raising questions, but knowing that it would be the final determination made the ordeal more palatable, but that the King would in fact be presiding over the day's judgment proceedings? Miracles do happen.

The amber eyed man took the opportunity to slip away from the throng of people. He had one destination in mind, and he wasn't going to waste the unique opportunity that his grandfather had given him. He would be called thrice a fool by Chiharu, Eriol, and Tomoyo.

He slid noiselessly into the room like water down a reed. Hopefully the petite girl would not be asleep, but he wouldn't disturb her if she was. The Goddess of Compassion must be smiling upon him, because Sakura was awake, having bathed and dressed, now watching a starling nest in the tree outside his window.

Sakura gave him a hesitant smile. She was supposed to be furious with him, but how could she be when he approached her with such a sheepish expression.

He should apologize. He should probably be on hands and knees begging for her forgiveness right now, but the words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Do you want to go to the fair?"

"What?" Her dumbfounded expression easily depicted her reaction to his non-sequitur.

Syaoran nervously rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "There's a fair down in the city streets, and I would like you to see it before it ends after the announcement of the new King."

She gave him a wicked smile, "Is this so you can bribe me with treats and something nice?"

"If it'll help my case."

The elfin girl laughed merrily, ecstatic to see that Syaoran knew she was teasing him. "Then of course I'll go."

He gave her one of his own rare smiles, and as the gentleman he'd always tried to be, extended his hand to transport her outside the palace walls. As the two approached the main hallway, a flutter of dark hair and skirts impeded their way.

"Put this on."

"Tomoyo, I already have a shirt..."

"Put...this..._on_..."

Sensing the irate Seamstress' mood, Syaoran meekly did as she bid. Why did he get stuck with such strong willed women? Brilliantly a shallow pocket was placed right against his heart, and Sakura easily slipped inside the pouch. It gave her a welcomed vantage point, freeing up Syaoran's hands, and a quick invisibility spell kept her hidden from sight. Rumors had already circulated the countryside of how the Middle Prince had chosen a little wife, it wouldn't be agreeable to be recognized, yet.

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCS

It was a riot of colors and a cacophony of jubilant sounds. There were high born nobles and common workers alike mingling together in a joyous crowd. The grapevine had already made its way to the lower levels, and every adult to the littlest child knew that a third trial had already been declared.

"But Prince Syaoran had already won two times already!" One of the palace maids complained. "That's unfair to him!" Several listeners agreed, whether or not they agreed with her, or merely wanted to turn her pretty face their way.

Sakura wondered if Syaoran would be mobbed if the crowd knew that the subject of their attention was amongst their midst, but none gave a glance towards his direction. Well, some of the girls couldn't help but direct their gaze towards his tall and handsome form. Seizing a quiet corner, the duo observed the crowd.

"You didn't recognize me when we first met."

"I was delirious and in pain from you hitting me when a watermelon rind," Sakura deadpanned. The young prince's response was to jump, nearly upending her from her compartment, but Tomoyo's skillful talent kept her securely in place. "But I was only from one of the smaller villages by the river. All of these people have been living within sight of the palace all of their lives. Surely they know who you are."

"Yes, but I rarely participate in any of the parades or public appearances of royalty. To most of them, I look like I may possibly be the Middle Prince. I mainly leave the social duties to Shinji."

Sakura could picture the vain prince basking in the limelight being put center stage.

Syaoran continued on, "I don't exactly dress like one would expect of royalty anyway." He gestured to his newly gifted plain white tunic and dark breeches. There was no trace of any insignia of office or status upon him.

The pair walked along the row of stalls, turning occasionally towards an interesting item, like crystal globes which hummed a soothing melody if you touched them, or unusual pets. Sakura cooed softly over a pair of winged cats, one the color of the sun, the other dark as night. Knowing she couldn't have the real thing, the store offered a vast array of stuffed animals and Syaoran purchased a particularly soft teddy bear with wings she liked, signaled by a press against his chest. He ignored her private complaints about the expense even though the emerald eyed girl knew it was a completely frivolous purchase. Still, she appreciated the generosity. At the next shop, Syaoran perused non-magical books without the embellishment of moving pictures. He ordered a few to be sent to the castle. The owner looked at him curiously at the book's destination, but merely assumed the young man was a lesser Mandarin stationed in the grand estate.

They snacked on morsels from the culinary booths, none of which could compare to Yamazaki's cooking, of course. Sitting in the shade of a nearby banyan tree, Syaoran questioned his companion.

"Did you ever attend the fair in your hometown, Sakura?"

"Yes, but they were never as lavish as the one here. It's amazing."

He was glad he was the one that gave her the joyful experience. Sakura's wide-eyed expression and ecstatic face made for a pleasant sight. People must be wondering why the stern young man kept glancing down at his shirt front.

They wandered onwards continuing to admire more magical and non-magical craftsmanship alike. As they walked, Syaoran made a sudden abrupt turn down a lane so quickly that Sakura nearly had whiplash as a result.

"Syaoran?" she questioned.

He muttered a brief apology, but walked on, as if magnetically pulled from an unknown source. The pretty girl could only wonder at the mystery, making a mental note to work on his communication skills when his destination was finally revealed.

A chocolatier?

It was a small shop, warm and cozy when compared to the vast halls of the main street merchants. There were a few people milling here and about, but as soon as Syaoran entered, the proprietor immediately greeted the young man.

"Ah! I've been wondering when my best customer would grace my humble store with his presence." The man, elderly with white hair and gold rimmed glasses bowed lowly. His formal greeting was curious. It was just a touch too much reverence than what a normal shopkeeper would give to an ordinary customer.

"Wei, it's good to see you. I'm sorry, I've been busy. Please continue with what you were doing." The prince greeted the owner warmly, and as Wei helped the customers before Syaoran, the amber-eyed man perused the selection of sweets.

He read Sakura's questions depicted upon her face, and whispered an explanation, "Wei is the best kept secret in the city. His chocolates have graced the halls of kings and peasants alike. He's been offered hundreds of gold pieces for his secret, yet he continues to run his little stall. Everything is sold at a fair price, and he always makes sure to save a few chocolates for the little children."

Sakura nodded in wide-eyed wonder. She had heard of the humble confectioner, but never tried the sugary sweet from here before. She gave a searching look towards Syaoran, "I'm sure several pieces went to you when you were a little boy?"

Syaoran gave a fond smile. "I used to come here with my father, when he was still alive. Every time I enter the shop, it reminds me of fond memories."

Images of a stern little boy with a tall father entered Sakura's mind. Yes, she could see how this hidden chocolate shop could invoke such a loving nostalgia from the young prince.

The store soon emptied, and the elder man had a minute to spare to speak to what he thought was its only occupant. He ushered them into a private room, "So are the rumors true?"

Syaoran disenchanted his invisibility spell around his precious cargo, and carefully levitated the young woman out of his pocket.

Wei bowed formally to her, "My apologies for not greeting you earlier, my lady."

The pretty girl blushed at his formal address, and bowed dutifully in turn. "Oh please call me Sakura." She ignored her companion's amused face at her embarrassment over rank and titles. "Syaoran said he visited your store with his father in the past?"

"Yes, a long time ago. I recall a frowning little boy trying to act like an adult, and failing the moment a bar of chocolate was placed in front of him." Wei gave a sideways glance towards the embarrassed man. It seemed like there were only three things that could put a smile on the serious Prince's face: his mother, his late father, and chocolate. Perhaps the keen eyed owner could add a certain elfin girl to the list.

The trio exchanged small talk pleasantly before customers at the main entrance interrupted their private moment. The proprietor called out that he would help them in a moment. He pressed a wrapped bag into Syaoran's hand. "It's your usual and I've thrown in some exotic imports too."

Wei listed a ridiculously low price, and the young Prince secretly added a few more to the total. It was an old tradition; Wei refused to take the amount Syaoran ever offered aloud, and doing so in secret made both parties keep their pride.

"His chocolates are worth a lot more than what I even pay him," Syaoran explained to Sakura as the pair paused beneath a stately sakura tree before their journey back to the palace. He carefully selected a chocolate square and cut a sliver with his pocketknife. Placing it on the tip of his finger, he teased her, "Open wide."

To the both of their surprise, Sakura reached out and captured the delicacy with the tip of her tongue. Before she could even be mortified by her bold action, the sweetness of the treat overwhelmed her.

"Hoe! This is the best thing ever!"

Syaoran couldn't help but laugh for a long while. "That was pretty much my reaction too, Sakura." He procured her a second piece and to his disappointment, she merely reached out to snag the offering with her small hands. The young man unwrapped a dark morsel, and popping it into his mouth, thought back to cherished memories with his father. Sakura could easily guess his train of thought and began chatting on what traditions she and her family had. As the girl distracted him, the young man had never imagined he could happy again after his father passed, but found himself easily conceding that this extraordinary girl had already filled the void.

* * *

_Chapter 5_

_Books with moving pictures are of course from Harry Potter_

_Several references to the CCS series – Kero, Spinel Sun, and Wei_

_Banyan tree – features in the Vietnamese legend of Cuoi, the man in the moon_

_Thank you dancingfingers, James Birdsong, B.A.G Gomez, and LexaStarr for reviewing this chapter. I greatly appreciate your kind words and encouragement._

_Hope this chapter meets with everyone's approval._

_Please review,_

_Grignard_


	6. Be My Queen

_Next chapter up! One more to go._

* * *

Chapter VI - Be My Queen

It was nearing sunset as Sakura and Syaoran made their journey back to the palace. Syaoran was loathed to admit that his Grandfather was right. This was a badly needed respite, both for his piece of mind and to reconcile with his friend.

Speaking of which...

Again, he took the girl on a mysterious detour, and the emerald eyed girl found herself in the different part of the expansive gardens than from a few days ago. Her transporter stopped in front of a stately tree.

"This is where I go to think or to get away from it all. I came here after I put my foot in my mouth yesterday," he explained. He gave a worried glance in her direction. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

Giving a sharp nod, he again levitated her out of his pocket, but kept her suspended in mid-air. Swiftly, with a strong leap, Sakura barely saw him through the green foliage, settling himself amongst the thick limbs. Carefully he coaxed his precious burden to him, floating her until he could place her gently against his chest. He lay, sprawled out arms and legs, head facing towards the sky.

The pretty girl took the cue and copied his posture, feeling the steady thrum of his heartbeat and heat of his body through his shirt. She felt honored that he had brought her into his private sanctuary.

Syaoran gave a soft sigh, gathering the courage for his next words. Tentatively he brought his hand up to his chest, resting it close to where Sakura was. Wanting to give him emotional strength, she brought her arm up, wrapping it around his thumb securely.

It seemed to work, as the young man spoke quietly about their misunderstanding.

"I'm sorry about what happened yesterday."

"Do you mean about what you said, or for your actions?" Sakura questioned.

The Middle Prince paused, knowing she was giving him a reason out of this mess. He could easily make up an excuse, claim a headache, or she distracted him, anything to sweep the entire situation all under the rug. He wouldn't take it.

"For panicking and running away that day. I didn't realize my feelings for you. I truly consider you as my Queen." He paused thoughtfully. "I want you not only as my Queen but my wife. I started the journey looking for one, someone who I could be myself with and act as my confident. I wasn't expecting to find her under a watermelon patch."

Sakura's smile stretched from ear-to-ear. His feelings for her had been true! A small evil part of her wished to drag out his anxiety for a brief moment longer. "Would you still feel that way about me, if I were, say, half the size I am now?"

"Then I could craft you fairy wings out of spider silk and flower petals, so you could fly anywhere you wanted."

The happy girl laughed at the imagery of soaring about on such a delicate contraption. "What if I were as big as the palace?"

Syaoran chuckled glad that her teasing mode meant that she might be open to his affections, "I would make you carry me around, and I can experience the world through your eyes."

"I have no magic, Syaoran." Sakura was determined for him to know all of her shortcomings. So many marriages with both parties claiming that it was "love at first sight" had thought they could endure forever on affection alone. Simple concepts overlooked and never even considered before often grew into vicious barbs and accusations eventually severing the bonds of the most loving couples.

"Neither did my mother nor my grandmother. Magic is not a requirement for the title of queen or for my wife." He gave her an affectionate stroke with his captured thumb providing an emphasis to his next statement, "Even if you were the most powerful sorceress in the world, I will have no claim on your magic, for my use or for the kingdom's."

Sakura's bright emerald eyes turned to meet Syaoran's, hiding a strange emotion. He knew she was keeping something from him. Out of fear, or decree he didn't know, nor did he care. Pestering her would only give her pain. He sought to soothe her worries, "It doesn't matter what size you may be, how much magic, or what you're not telling me." He could feel her flinch as if struck physically, curling into a ball and clutching his digit close. "As long as you're with me, that's all I care about." If she stood beside him, and chased his troubles away like a warm ray of sunshine on a cloudy day, nothing else in the world mattered to him.

The tiny girl, hearing his heartfelt words, trembled to know how much trust he had in her. That her cared for her so deeply despite her defects, Sakura never imagined hearing those words in her lifetime. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she pressed her face against the pad of his thumb. She could feel his whole body tense at the unexpected sensation of a crying woman, and reassured him that it wasn't because of any unhappiness he had caused.

"Oh Syaoran. As long as you never go where I can't follow you, then I will always be by your side."

She could feel his muscles unwinding beneath her body. The weight of unspoken emotions finally revealed released the tension which he carried throughout himself ever since he discovered her, and possibly even the troubles he possessed all of his life. True, it had been a trial and stumbling onto uncharted paths, but this moment of unbridled joy greatly outweighed the difficulties. Not only had Sakura eased the burdens of his mind, she had managed to rebuild the relationships between king and country, ruler and citizen, and most importantly, grandfather to grandson.

How lucky he was.

"Be my queen, and I promise never to go where you can't follow."

"Yes, Syaoran. I will be your Queen, and even if you do go where I cannot find you," She paused, adding impudently, "I'll order Chiharu to stalk you, Yamazaki to poison your food, Tomoyo to nag you, and Eriol to just annoy you like you always say he does."

"Because it's true!" he bit off, grousing about the bespectacled Mandarin even as he realized that the girl of his dreams had accepted his suit. His companion's answer was merely a merry peal of laughter. Syaoran had never thought of himself as an affectionate man, but he placed his free hand lightly over her supine body, engulfing her in sudden warmth.

Sakura, delighted at the gesture, reached out and wrapped her arms around two of his fingers and pressed them to herself with all of her strength. She lay, encased in this impromptu embrace, and the couple spoke softly on.

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCS

With the rising of the sun, Syaoran found that his sleep that time was much more preferable than the night before. It must have been evident to all who encountered the young prince.

"Are you two thinking of having a wedding before the contest or after?"

"After, but of course it depends on when her parents arrive," Syaoran replied absentmindedly before spluttering at the slip of his tongue.

Eriol's knowing smirk was akin to a cat which had caught its long sought after canary. "Don't try to hide it, Syaoran. That dreamy look on your face is makes it obvious as to what happened between you and Sakura yesterday."

Syaoran resisted the urge to demonstrate his recently learned spin kick against his "friend," instead silently contemplating if the palace dungeons could be reopened for an impudent Mandarin. "We talked. She accepted my proposal. End of story. How was grandfather yesterday?"

The dark haired man hid his smile with his hand, taking Syaoran's not so subtle hint to change the subject. "Wonderful. I thought he would be out of touch, after being away from the proceedings for so long, but King Daisuke made his decisions as if he had never left. He's quite interested in running through a day with you alongside him."

The Middle Prince offered up another silent thank you for the miracle that his beloved had worked upon his grandfather. Finally the King was realizing he was still able in mind and body to perform his royal duties. Being away from administrative life was sapping his intellect, surrounded by yes men and sycophants, and his proposed "aching joints" could easily be alleviated by brisk walks through the countryside.

Eriol informed Syaoran that King Daisuke had been approached by Yoshi and the general's daughter during a lull in the day's council meetings. Absconding to a private alcove, the soldier had a brief but informative meeting with his leader, the gist of it being how uncomfortable he was with the kingship, and following the simple life of a military man was his life's calling.

"_And you my dear?" Daisuke addressed his eldest grandson's betrothed. "Do you not wish for the crown upon your head?"_

_The plain woman replied in a straightforward manner, "Any path that my husband chooses I will not question, but..." She gave her intended a small smile, which lit her features prettily, "I too am unaccustomed to the richness of royalty. Give me the structure of an army schedule, and I will be happy."_

_The King nodded to both of them, looking them clearly in the eye. He was pleased to know that the youths would be happy with their lot and life and with each other. "As long as you two are content with your decision, I will not stand in your way."_

Of course the news of the eldest Li's withdrawal had spread like wildfire. Syaoran wondered how Shinji was reacting.

The Mandarin continued on, "Tomoyo was very glad to hear that the leftover material from the soldier's uniforms was decided to be reused or donated. Between her and Chiharu, I bet Sakura can find a great many more things around the palace to be improved upon." The tiny girl's modest upbringing was certainly a refreshing outlook to the wastes of the upper class.

Syaoran agreed, sending up a missive to be delivered to the three women. The girls enjoyed each other's company, and Syaoran looked forward to seeing the trio afterwards, especially the girl with a beautiful smile directed only at him.

In another part of the royal residence, the three women were joined by the castle's resident librarian, Naoko Yanagisawa, and the bookish girl humored them all by her tale of discovering yesterday a large pile of books, sitting on book stands distributed around a reading table.

"I thought goblins had come in and done some mischief when I wasn't in the room!"

The others laughed at her distraught expression, all in good humor. The librarian loved order, and seeing the brief chaos her domain was in was enough to send her into a slight neurotic breakdown.

Together, Sakura, Naoko, Tomoyo, and Chiharu had managed to catalogue and propose remedies for several deficiencies in the library, sewing workshop, and other general purpose areas. Several guest rooms long empty could be stripped and used for storage. The pantry was in a deplorable condition ("There's a method to my madness," Yamazaki insisted). Besides it being an efficient day, it was also very enjoyable. The three castle maidens couldn't help but notice Sakura's bubbly attitude.

"Did Syaoran finally get his act together?" Chiharu wondered.

Sakura's answering blush instantly made Tomoyo whip out her parchment and drawing pencils to capture her adorable image. "It happened yesterday, out in the garden," the emerald eyed girl chirruped. Her silly smile appeared, remembering the events.

"Aww! How cute!" The other girls exclaimed, and the rest of the time was spent chattering about Sakura's newfound happiness.

Their cheerful conversation wiled away the hours and soon the clock tolled, signaling the end of the workday.

The elfin figure fondly greeted her partner as he slipped through the doorway of their chambers. As if anticipating her train of thought, Syaoran easily lifted Sakura with an outstretched hand, holding her close to his cheek as she pressed her own against his.

"I was going to ask how would we show affection to each other, but I'm finding it's more fun discovering this way," he remarked.

Sakura knew he was never comfortable with open displays of affection, but in private it was a delight to experience. She divulged her day's activities around the castle, while Syaoran spoke to her about council matters. The topic soon turned to the anticipated event.

"Grandfather has already spoken to Yoshi yesterday. He was supposed to interview Shinji today, but I haven't heard how it was." Syaoran was worried but not too much. A year ago, before Sakura, the Middle Prince probably would have expected the king to choose Yoshi or Shinji as his heir, leaving them as figureheads with Syaoran serving to keep the kingdom running. Now, however, he had a solid chance for the throne. Not only could the young man do more good with the title, Daisuke was eerily being reminded of his former days of glory. It was the best outcome Syaoran could hope for.

He turned a questioning eye towards Sakura. "Are you ready to meet him tomorrow? It will be our turn."

"I'm nervous. What if he doesn't like me? What if I trip and fall? What if-"

Syaoran stopped her chatter with a gentle brush of an outstretched figure down her arm. "You'll be wonderful. Just act as your normal self."

"And he'll love me just as much as you do?" She teased him, not really expecting an answer.

"Yes," he answered shyly, looking away and avoiding her astonished stare.

"Hoe!" Her soft gasp and reddening face produced the seldom seen smile on the man's face. She clutched at his fingertip with both of her own, "I... I love you, too."

Their newfound bliss was short lived as a sharp rap upon his inner chambers announced the presence of nearly half of the courtiers.

"We've brought dinner to you!" Tomoyo sang out with her lovely voice. Syaoran scowled at the interruption, but Sakura silenced him with a look.

"Oh, has she managed to wrap you around her very little finger already, Syaoran?" Yamazaki teased before launching into an impromptu conspiracy theory how spells designed to mind control people were being introduced into the human body every time someone proposed a "pinky promise" before being silenced by his wife.

The gathering gratefully sat down for a splendid meal, with good food and even better company.

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCS

Syaoran idyllically cradled Sakura within his hands, keeping her encompassed within his loose grip as she soothingly ran her arms up and down his fingers. They were alone in their room, hours after dinner, and the two were reluctant to sleep. The pair found the unique embrace to be a comforting feeling and Syaoran felt like he needed it after fending off the wicked looks from the impromptu party members.

"I'll never hear the end of this, you know?" He accused her. "It's all your fault."

Not rising to the bait, Sakura guessed from his bland tone of voice that he was merely seeking to get a remark from her, so she simply smiled at him instead. Syaoran voiced inwardly it was strange how he was the chatterbox tonight while the pretty auburn haired girl was the silent one.

"Are you happy, Sakura?"

The girl blinked, confused at the question, but she quickly concluded that her prince thought her silence was for sadness. She laughed joyously, as she often did, "I am happy, because I'm with you Syaoran."

Syaoran's immediate pleasure was shown from the red hue upon his face. In his entire lifetime, he had known people to be happy because of his kind actions or fair judgments. No one could claim that state just by merely being with him though.

What a gift she was.

She raised a stern eye to him. "Now we better get some sleep, Syaoran. Besides seeing your grandfather, you have your duties, and I still need to see if we can reuse the upper rooms that have been vacant."

He bowed formally to her. "Yes madam. I will do as you bid." The slight tilt in the corner of his mouth belied his formality.

Giggling as she crawled into her bed, Sakura followed her own orders to dreamland.

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCS

A new morning, and a fresh breath of clean air greeted Sakura as she awoke. As always the early riser, Syaoran had already prepared himself and started his day, but he had left something behind for Sakura.

Again another hidden talent to discover about him, Sakura mused. Much to her chagrin, it was a quick sketch, done in charcoal, of her slumbering form. It was a rough drawing, having none of the fine qualities of the Seamstress, but the affection the artist had for his muse was evident. The small girl flushed to know that Syaoran watched her as she slept, but she had done so to him many times within the past late nights. Sakura wanted his art to be appreciated and taking a stub of charcoal managed to write a readable poem on the paper's corner.

As if on cue, a knock on the door sounded in the quiet room. She suspected a notification spell signaled to the household staff whenever one of the royal occupants was awake. The brunette quickly turned over the altered picture. Knowing Syaoran's tendency towards privacy, something so personal would be kept a secret between her and her shy paramour.

"Good morning!" Sakura called out. She would not let her anxiety ruin a beautiful day. The maid chatted merrily as Sakura dressed herself and the maid tidied up.

"Let's just hope I don't screw this up," she muttered as the fastened the buttons on her gown. It was pink in color, a shade she found to be her favorite, and thus wore it to boost her wavering morale.

In no time at all, they were off, "Where would you like to go today, Lady Sakura?"

The title was something the peasant girl would just have to live with. Syaoran disliked the snobbery which came with the entitlements, but appreciated that Sakura would be treated with respect.

"The gardens, please."

It was a beautiful day, and Sakura selected the landing where the peonies grew. The mix of pink and white blossoms was in its full bloom, but she wasn't the only visitor this morning.

A woman approached with clipping shears. A gardener, the pretty girl concluded. As the woman snipped off a few buds, Sakura could see she was quite tall, maybe nearly as much in height as Syaoran, pale with long black hair clipped in a high ponytail. The stranger nearly dropped her burden as Sakura cleared her throat to direct her attention.

"Oh! Good heavens. I didn't see you there." Her shocked tone conveyed her astonishment at meeting the tiny girl.

"It's alright," Sakura soothed. "As you can see, I am very good at not being noticed."

The tall woman acknowledged the truth in that statement. "So you are the Middle Prince's chosen one?" The rumors had been true. She placed down her shears, sat, and folded her hands demurely in her lap.

The pretty girl reddened slightly, "Not at first. He originally wasn't going to compete at all. Syaoran merely found me and brought me back to the palace. Everyone assumed that I would be his wife, but it wasn't true, only now it is, but not until the King makes his decision..."

At the gardener's bemused look, Sakura face faulted, "Hoe! I'm sorry for rambling. I would tell this to my mother, but we're still looking for her right now." She really wished her parents were here.

"Well, I am not your Mother, but I am one. I have four daughters of my own, and have plenty of experience of hearing their woes. I'd be happy to help with yours."

"Oh would you?!" Sakura's eyes brightened considerably. She could question this elder woman more comfortably than she could with Tomoyo or Chiharu. "Four daughters?"

"Yes, and one son, the youngest. He works at the palace."

"Your poor son," the emerald eyed girl pitied the poor boy that had to face down four older sisters.

The woman chuckled softly, hiding her amusement behind a gentle hand, "Yes, well, he always was a special boy. I'm picking peonies for him today."

She surely is a kind woman, Sakura concluded. "Your son should appreciate how thoughtful you are. Those are Syaoran's favorite flowers too."

"Now it sounds like you and the Prince have come to an understanding," the gardener commented, as she idly arranged her peonies.

With that comment, Sakura divulged a few details about their unorthodox courtship, starting from their "engagement" to their impromptu outing at the fair. "He may not have intended for me to be his bride, but I know that now he loves me for who I am - penniless, without a drop of magic, and even despite my unique size."

"And you feel the same about him? King or no king?"

She nodded emphatically. "I didn't even know he was royalty when I first met him. He always acted so humbly. Even if he isn't chosen, which would be the worst mistake Daisuke can make, Syaoran will still aid his people, and I'll help lighten his duties to the best of my abilities."

"If he were king," Sakura continued on, "I only hope I wouldn't be a terrible Queen." The worried girl took the opportunity to question how she, a lowly commoner, could act as a Queen.

The older woman gave her a fond smile, highlighting her handsome face, "You spoke of being king involving the people and duties, that is the right mindset to have in order to be Queen. I've heard you've completely reevaluated the palace's excess resources. If you continue thinking and acting as you've always been, you'd make a wonderful ruler and a good wife for Syaoran." Her companion returned her smile with a grateful one of her own. With a few more words of encouragement, Sakura felt her insecurities being greatly lightened during the heartfelt conversation.

A bell chimed, signaling the noon hour.

"Oh! I'm supposed to meet Tomoyo right now!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Allow me to take you there." The gardener gathered her flowers, extended a slim hand and escorted the grateful girl inside.

The amethyst eyed seamstress gave a strange expression at seeing Sakura and the woman who transported her. As the gardener deposited her on the sewing workstation, the auburn haired girl turned and gave an elegant bow. "Thank you for your advice, Madame-?"

"Yelan," the older woman murmured. "When we meet again, please speak to me as freely as you did today." The lady left with a quick glance backwards and her prized flowers in tow.

Sakura wrinkled her brow at the cryptic statement, but merely waived it off. Why did Tomoyo have such an odd look on her face? The tiny girl waved a hand back and forth across the silent seamstress' face. "Tomoyo? Aren't those the yellow bolts of cloth you needed for the new curtains in the lower sitting rooms? They're about to be taken away in the donation pile."

With a dismayed cry, the dark haired girl raced after her long awaited cloth. She had fought tooth and nail to obtain a good price on those. However, the woman had to hand it to Sakura. Sometimes being a few inches in height did give you a beneficial outlook to life, especially when it allowed her to spot expensive purchases hidden low in a pile of rags.

* * *

_I'm glad everyone's enjoying the story, and it's making sense. It's easy to think of the story in bits in pieces, but thinking of the big picture is difficult._

_Please review,_

_Grignard_


	7. Looking Forward to the Future

_Last chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this, and getting back to my Cardcaptor Sakura and fairy tale roots._

* * *

Chapter VII - Looking Forward to the Future

Evening neared, and Sakura paced across the table in her nervousness. Syaoran had told her that he and his grandfather would sit in judgment for most of the day, so their final trial would not start until the dinner hour. Their meal was to be taken outside in the red pavilion due to the pleasant weather.

Tomoyo had fussed over her charge's gown for a few moments before depositing the diminutive girl at her destination, simultaneously ensuring that Sakura looked her best and calming the poor girl's nerves at the same time. Sakura was more than ever grateful she had the seamstress for a friend.

A soft rustle put her senses on high alert, but to her chagrin it was only Syaoran. Her mood must have been evident in her bland response to his welcome.

He frowned, slightly hurt, "And is that the type of greeting I get?"

She shook herself out of her worried state, lifting her arms so he could bring her up for a proper greeting. Sakura scolded herself mentally. This was about Syaoran's chance for the kingship, not what the King's opinion of her was! Seating herself in a makeshift chair made from a leftover piece of wood, she chatted about Tomoyo's antics that day, watching as Syaoran unwound himself from a taxing day.

"There were many petitions today. Several courtiers were wondering why the contest for an heir was taking five days longer, but Grandfather took personal responsibility for the delay."

A new voice interrupted them, "Hmmph, some of the nobles think that choosing the next king is similar to picking what color shirt they would wear today."

Syaoran gave a wry smirk to Daisuke as the ruler seated himself besides the young people, "If that person was Shinji, it would certainly take that long." The youngest grandson was known to agonize for hours over the placement of a mere accessory on his form. The King chuckled and stretched out sore back muscles from sitting all day.

From Sakura's vantage point, she was amazed at how similar grandfather and grandson were. Their stance, their sense of humor, their dutiful personalities, it was all the same! Daisuke was no omnipotent monarch, no other worldly god, just a tired man needing a listening ear. The revelation spurred her into suggesting breathing exercises the village elder had taught her overworked father long ago.

The young Prince had been worried when he noticed his beloved freeze the moment that the King seated himself. Seemingly as he stalled for time, Syaoran watched her face transform to a thoughtful expression before completely relaxing. He'd have to ask her later what she discovered, but for now as they dined he listened to her melodious voice weave the same spell around his Grandfather's heart as she had done to ensnare his.

"And no word has come from your parents?" Daisuke asked with concern.

She shook her head with some regret, "Syaoran had the messengers sent to the riverside villages a few days ago, but my parents have always kept an isolated lifestyle. They didn't want be ogled at by every stranger that was curious about my stature. The only news we hear are from visits into town, and that was maybe once a month." She remembered the bear tracks on the day she was found. "They might even think that I died."

"Some kind of messenger service, maybe with birds or transmissions using magic would be helpful," Daisuke mused after giving his condolences and assuring her that he would use all of his power to find her family. As he pondered the situation, he noticed out of the corner of his eye, Syaoran subtly brushing a reassuring finger down her arm. "Syaoran, we're running low on tea, please get us some more."

His grandson physically bristled against the king's blatant attempts to obtain some solitary time with Sakura, but grudgingly left to perform the task.

"Now my dear, now that my stern grandson has left us alone, may I ask what you see in him?"

The tiny girl stood studying her audience with as equal scrutiny as he was spending towards her. _Right now, he is not a king, not a ruler, but a grandfather, worried about his grandson._

She chose her words carefully, "When I first met him, I thought he was a cold person, unthinking towards others, but he immediately thought of my well-being after he accidentally injured me. Not only that, he brought me back to the palace so that I could find my parents, even though he was risking his chance to compete for the crown."

Sakura looked the king directly into his eyes, to ensure that what she would say next would illustrate her complete sincerity. "After almost a week in his company, I can honestly say that he is a good man, the best of men even, and he loves his kingdom and his people with all his heart." She gave her bright, lovely smile, "Syaoran will guide his kingdom to the best of his ability no matter what position he inherits. This I believe and I will stand by his side throughout his hardships and his successes."

The burdening weight of concern lifted instantly from Daisuke's shoulders after hearing the pretty speech. The king gave an equally wide smile following the girl's heartfelt words.

"Did you know I have posed that question to each of my grandsons' intended?"

"_Yoshi is an excellent warrior. Unquestioned, he would march with the kingdom's armies to greatness. He is, as I see him, a strong fighter, who will shield me from any dangers, and I will stay behind him, to welcome him as he returns home."_

"The general's daughter considers him as a capable protector, which is a desirable trait to have in a husband and a military figure." Daisuke gave a thoughtful pause, "She never considered him as a leader, and Yoshi admits he is more comfortable following orders than giving them."

Sakura nodded knowingly. That was why the eldest Li Prince had relinquished his right to the throne, conceding that his strength lied in participating in skirmishes, rather than commanding them.

"_Shinji is the great entertainer, the epitome of high fashion, the one whom the kingdom gazes at to honor and adore. Hundreds wish to imitate him; others wait hours to merely catch a glimpse of him. Foreign countries will pay him homage, and I will personally lead as his standard bearer to announce his presence." _

Daisuke gazed into the distance. "The Duchess is what she is. Her words are evident that her tastes run parallel to my youngest grandson. There was no mention of ruling the kingdom at all. They only care about the wealth and prestige which comes from the coincidence of being born into the right family. Those two believe that they can take the easy path to winning this contest and the royal title by mere coy words and sweet smiles."

He directed his eyes back upon the object of his attention. "The man that I was a week ago would have been swayed and crowned Shinji by now, but then you came into my life and upset everything."

Sakura giggled softly, "Syaoran felt the same way about me. He said I upended his entire life! He wouldn't have minded running the kingdom behind the scenes while one of his cousins received the kingship." She looked up with large green eyes, "But you know he is the most capable of being king."

"Yes, the kingdom is at peace, and there is no need for Yoshi the Warrior King to expand the realm or trust it into volatile wars. On the other hand, a king who merely preens like a peacock is a hazard to the royal treasuries," Daisuke agreed. "Syaoran is the right candidate for the job, because that is what ruling is: a task that is not a burden, nor is it an amusement. He recognizes that and I can hear it based from your description of him."

Daisuke mused to his companion, "How different you all are. You called Syaoran a man; one who is capable of mistakes but also great deeds. The general's daughter would never question her infallible husband, and the duchess sees Shinji as a dandy. One wife would stay behind while the other strides ahead, yet only one would desire to stay by my grandson's side." The King reached out a lone finger, and Sakura took it in her small hands. "You were the only one who spoke of love, love for the people. I must ask, do you truly love my grandson?"

"I do, sir, and rest assured, I will support him if he falters and scold him in his stubbornness," Sakura squeezed his finger to reassure him of her honesty. "Syaoran should really hear that you trust in him so."

"I have."

The new voice made itself known, returning with a pot of fresh tea. He placed it upon the table, turning to share a secret look with his sweetheart.

"I also heard your words too, Sakura."

The object of his affection made a face through the blush upon her cheeks, proving her previous words truthful by chastising that he purposely dallied to eavesdrop on her and his grandfather's private conversation. Syaoran, of course, neither confirmed nor denied the accusation.

Daisuke's eyes twinkled merrily, as he raised a hand to stifle his laughter. A jade ring upon his hand caught Sakura's eye. As she craned her petite body to observe it, the king held it out for her inspection.

"It's so familiar," Sakura spoke to herself. After some thought, she exclaimed, "Oh! I saw it on a woman's finger, a gardener picking peonies in the garden this morning."

Syaoran caught his grandfather's eye, "We don't have any female gardeners employed at the palace. Did we hire some new ones recently?" Daisuke's shaking head confirmed none had been employed without Syaoran's knowledge.

"It's a custom made ring, only for members of the Li family, my dear," the elder spoke.

"Strange, it looks exactly like the one the woman wore on her hand when she carried me to Tomoyo's workshop. She was so pretty too. She must have been the tallest woman I'd ever seen and such long black hair!" Sakura never noticed her prince's widening eyes. "Oh why can't I remember her name? That gardener gave me a lot of reassurance right before coming here Syaoran. She said I'd make a wonderful queen and a good wife for you."

"Of course you will, Sakura, I've always thought you would," he reassured her.

"Yes, but I needed to hear it from another person's mouth."

"Perhaps mine would do," Daisuke interjected.

The couple lost in conversation apologized for their rudeness, but their ruler waived away their concerns.

"I believe you would make a fine wife for my headstrong grandson. As for being queen, that revelation must come tomorrow." He dropped his voice so that only she could hear, "Along with a few other truths?"

_So, he suspects something of me. _

Sakura met his eyes fully. "Tomorrow," she echoed.

The Middle Prince, likewise concluding what the pair was saying confidentially would in turn be divulged in the morning, performed his duty as the proper escort, and the new couple bid their lord a restful night.

A surprise greeted their eyes as they entered their room.

"How sweet of the gardener! She said she was picking peonies for her son, but she left us a bouquet too!" the tiny girl exclaimed with delight as she ran around the table, admiring the pretty blooms.

Syaoran hid his flabbergasted expression behind an open palm. The mysterious gardener Sakura had encountered that morning must have been his mother. Yelan was the only person allowed to pick the royal blossoms, besides his grandfather and cousins. The matriarch must have taken the opportunity to see his intended without him knowing, the meddling woman! Still, she had soothed Sakura's worries, and in her own way gave her private blessing. Grudgingly he had to admit it was fortuitous his mother had "dropped" by seeing as how happy Sakura was.

Sakura buried herself under the covers, full of contentment. Syaoran was all but guaranteed to receive the royal title! She was so excited for him, and even for herself. The prospect of the queenship terrified, but exhilarated her. The contradicting emotions must be the same as what Syaoran was feeling, but if she was strengthened by his presence, then so must he with her own.

The Middle Prince slid into a deep slumber quickly. The prospect of knowing the contest was about to end made it effortless to sleep, and the next time he opened his eyes, everything would be revealed.

_Everything..._

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCS

Hours later, the light of a moon beam made its way across her pillow, awakening her from the night's embrace.

"It's time," she whispered to herself. She mystically brought forth her staff with the ancient words.

"_Key which hides the power of darkness, _

_reveal your true form before me! _

_I, Sakura, command you under our contract! Release!_

The last card, the final piece to her life's puzzle, blazed to life under the ethereal glow.

She gave a worried glance towards the figure in the adjoining bed, "I hope you forgive me, Syaoran."

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCS

The Middle Prince wandered the corridors of his mindscape. The dream felt less substantial than the previous times, its debilitating hold no longer having its effect on him.

"Do you remember this? Do you recollect that?"

"Yes," he murmured. "But it was my mistake, and I have learned my lesson from it," and with that said, the bad memories faded like smoke in the wind.

"Ugly!"

Shinji's voice floated through the ether. Syaoran nodded knowingly in silent Yoshi's direction. The eldest cousin's decision to forfeit the contest truly reflected that the soldier knew what was best for himself and the kingdom.

Again, his grandfather stood aside, but this time with an encouraging smile. The stoic young man felt like he would need all the support he could take, but the best help was being offered.

Syaoran paced sedately forward a few more steps, approaching the revered figure of his father.

"All of my decisions so far have been with you in mind, as if I was saying what would you do in my place?" Syaoran raised respectful eyes towards Xiao Rong, "But I am grown now, and I'm now able to base my decisions on my own experience. I no longer have to gain your approval, but I do need the ones of our people, of grandfather, and especially Sakura's."

Thoughts of the beautiful girl raised a small smile to his lips, "I wasn't expecting to participate in the contest, but not only did Sakura win me the first and second contests, she's changed everyone at the palace. Is it no wonder why I fell for her? Grandfather approves of her. Also Mother, even though she had to sneak behind my back to see Sakura without me knowing it."

It was tremendously difficult to speak the next words aloud. "Thank you, Father for guiding me throughout the years, but it is enough. I will always honor your memory," and with that statement, the Li patriarch's spirit faded away into Syaoran's subconscious.

He was left alone in the silence.

"Syaoran!"

But not for long.

Within moments, the familiar brown-haired girl appeared a couple of steps away from him, and unsurprisingly closed the distance with an unforeseen stumble. He suddenly had an armful of a regular-sized woman, who trembled softly in his hold. Sakura buried her face into Syaoran's lean chest, listening to the reassuring beat of his heart.

"Shh, Sakura, what's wrong?"

"I'm not who you think I am."

He raised a solitary eyebrow. "I find that hard to believe." Syaoran slid a free hand through her short locks, "Are you still the girl who yelled at me for throwing the watermelon rind at her? Are you still the girl who reorganized the entire palace? Are you still the girl who loves me?"

Sakura raised her eyes to meet his directly, "That's all true. I'm still her."

"Then you're exactly the one I know and love too. What aren't you telling me? Will you tell me now?"

She stroked his cheek softly with slender fingertips, "Yes, now is the right time, but you must wake up."

"What?" With Sakura's unexpected revelation the young Middle Prince found himself fighting the pull of the corporeal realm. "Sakura?" He continued to feel her gentle hand touching his cheek.

"It's okay, Syaoran. The truth will be revealed. Trust me and wake up."

The young man took a breath, and threw himself into the bright light of the conscious world.

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCS

He must be still dreaming; he could feel her calming touch against his face.

Wait, he could _really_ feel her touch.

The sleeping Prince opened his eyes to see a beautiful figure beside him. She had familiar emerald eyes and an expressive face.

"Who?" He glanced over at the makeshift paper bed. The little box was completely empty.

"Syaoran, it's me. It's Sakura."

"I don't understand. How are you this way?" He threw long legs out of bed, and the girl grasped his hands to pull him up the rest of the way. Sakura's height was exactly the same way Syaoran recalled from his dreams.

"Get dressed. I'll tell the story to you and all those who need to hear." She gave her reassuring warm smile, "Let us be the first to greet your grandfather this day."

With that edict, Syaoran complied and went through his morning routine with a jubilant quickness.

Daisuke paced back and forth in the early hours. A crowd of the entire palace population stood nearby. It was the eighth day since he had made his foolish decree, and all were eager to hear the result. There had been enough dallying. The man that he was back then was deluded, morphed into an egotistical blowhard by conceited yes-men. Syaoran's influence and the eerily perceptive entries by Sakura had cleared up everything.

Soft footsteps interrupted his musings, and the two familiar forms were a welcomed sight.

_Yes, it was all very clear now._

"Good morning, my dear," as Daisuke reached out and grasped her hands with his older ones.

"Good morning, grandfather." The familiar appellation spoken by the transformed girl brought smiles to both Li faces. The elder was about to speak again, but this time an un-welcomed voice broke into their cozy trio.

"Did you lose your bride, Syaoran? Or did you throw her out with the bathwater?"

Shinji's smug tone conveyed that he clearly thought that the title was still within his grasp, but then the girl was revealed from behind the king, to Shinji's shock. The two men were prepared to defend Sakura's honor, but woman in question responded instead.

A force of energy emanated from the maligned figure, and the others drew back in surprise. Syaoran, quite familiar with high levels of magic himself, had his breath stolen by the strength of Sakura's aura.

"It's just like before!" Chiharu exclaimed. This show of power felt exactly like the same sensation that prickled her hand the day that Sakura and her employer had that terrible fight, but now it was so much more!

"Shinji, do you still believe that those who are not like you are undeserving of your notice? I heard of your feeble attempts to dispel any spells that Yoshi or Syaoran would have had with their entries. Did you think your parlor magic was the only kind in the world?"

The youngest Li prince could only stare dumbstruck at the unexpected outcome, struck to silence at the blanketing influence of her aura. What was before an insignificant speck in his eyes was suddenly revealed to be very adept in magical talent.

"Who are you?"

The emerald eyed girl reigned in her aura, satisfied that the foppish prince would take her seriously. Addressing the entire room she held their complete attention.

"My name is Sakura, and I am from the Heavenly Kingdom. I was trained by the sorcerer Clow Reed, and was titled as his protégé."

At the mention of that austere name, everyone gasped in audible shock.

_The _Clow Reed? It was said that the Li Dynasty was descended from the great magician on his mother's side, and the girl standing in the midst of them had been personally tutored by the great man?

"I learned much from him, and inherited full control of Clow Reed's magic, but one day I angered the Jade Emperor and was sentenced to be banished to the earthly realm." Syaoran drew forward beside her, offering her comfort with his nearness.

The speaker turned towards him in gratitude, "I'm not sure why the Emperor chose to send me in the form of a tiny girl, but it must have been my destiny. How else would I have managed to meet you?"

"And I am grateful for it," he answered.

"My sentence ended yesterday and I was able to regain my full form." She handed the final card to King Daisuke.

"The Big Card." Daisuke couldn't believe it. He was holding a piece of history in his hands. An actual Clow Card, and the most powerful sorceress standing before him.

Sakura looked upon him with the utmost conviction, "My magic is my own. It will not be used for any wars, invasions, or ulterior motives." She slid her gaze over to her paramour, confirming their previous conversation, "Our children may not inherit. The Cards will go to the one who they deem is right to be their new master."

Syaoran nodded in understanding, "Our children will earn their merits on their own behalf, not because they were born to it."

"As it should be," Daisuke concluded. "Which is why I have chosen you to rule in my place, but-" he continued before anyone could protest, "-I will resume my rule for a few more years." He glanced over to Sakura. "I have suddenly found a newfound delight in governing my people again."

"Shinji," he addressed his wayward grandson, gesturing to the grand throne. "This seat is not one of ease and luxury. It is a burden and a delight, but not a position that should be campaigned for with empty promises and honeyed words." He looked intently at the perfumed man, "Would you not be happier at the northern lodgings, next to the woods for your hunts, and the lake for parties?"

Syaoran felt the need to interrupt, "Of course, we would still have need of you at the palace. Foreign dignitaries need to be entertained and award ceremonies performed." Daisuke had to silently applaud his grandson's ingenuity. It was exactly the kind of social activity Shinji would delight in.

The youngest Li Prince considered his options. He thought it was his destiny that he should be proclaimed king. In all of the stories, as the third candidate, the youngest (and the most handsomest, in his opinion) he saw himself being bestowed the keys to the kingdom, however hadn't he seen the late hours that Syaoran worked? It was a trying business, one that Shinji had avoided because he was prince and not king. He could still retain his lax lifestyle if he was crowned, but many administrative issues were unavoidable.

"I believe," he choked out, "that I would like to take you up on that offer. I wish to renounce my claim for the throne."

The assembled crowd could hardly assimilate the news. Not only did the right heir get chosen, but their current king was continuing his formerly attentive reign. Plus a veritable fairy was amidst them! What a fantastic morning, they agreed as they congratulated their old and new kings.

Sakura smiled at the gathered group. Judging from their positive reaction, the assembly acted as if they had been given the best news. If only she could have the same.

"Sakura!"

Indeed, it was her turn to have a warm body unexpectedly collide with her frame.

Waves of ebony curls, eyes the exact same hue as hers, and the most longed for smile.

"Mama!" Though Sakura was not her biological child, the woman would always retain that honorific.

The mother's fond greeting was followed equally by her father, and Sakura soon had her missing family gathered around her.

"I'm sorry Mama, Baba! You must have been so worried. I missed you so much!"

"You're safe, that's all that matters, Sakura," her mother happily murmured as she stroked her long lost daughter's hair while cradling the weeping girl.

The trio's emotional reunion concluded, and they were approached by a familiar statuesque matriarch.

The former tiny girl bowed respectively to the "gardener." "My apologies for not greeting you properly before, Lady Li."

Yelan Li returned her address with an unexpected embrace.

"Oh, my dear, my opinion of you is unchanged since yesterday. Forgive me for the subterfuge. I had to see who my son had chosen." She gave a reproachful look towards her child, "Even though he had never spoken a word about you to me."

The Middle Prince rolled his eyes as he overheard his mother's statement. He had intended on rejoining his beloved, not to be lectured by Yelan. He decided to take the easy way out.

"Honorable Fujimoto and Nadeshiko, I wish to profess to you how much I sincerely care for and love you daughter."

The elder couple glanced towards each other, communicating silently in the mysterious way that husbands and wives do, "We can think of no one more worthy to offer our daughter's hand in marriage to."

"And I would be delighted to perform the ceremony," Daisuke proclaimed. "For all three couples, in fact."

The general's daughter dutifully stood by Yoshi, who stood tall and proud. To Shinji's surprise, the Duchess had not abandoned him after Syaroran had been revealed as the victor. She really did love him, and he surprisingly felt the same way. He accepted her hand with a soft look and a newfound humility.

It was a blur as the official ceremony to declare the pairs joined merged with a formal edict to inaugurate Syaoran as next in line for the throne. King Daisuke warmly opened the hall to the public and messengers were dispatched around the kingdom to herald the news. Nadeshiko and Fujimoto were installed into their own chambers personally escorted by their ruler.

Sakura and Syaoran slipped away during the festivities. Private liaisons were most likely to be few and far between after today. He led her to his, no, their favorite perch.

"It different when you're not as tall as a mouse anymore," his princess complained as she initially became turned around. Her prince could only chuckle as they approached his tree.

With ease he sprung his way to a sturdy branch, and reached down to assist her up. To his chagrin, Sakura merely pulled upon the magic of the Float Card to settle herself beside him.

Laughing, he pulled her snugly against his chest, "I am going to miss carrying you in my pocket."

"I'll guess you'll have to settle for this," she replied as she conformed her body to fit his.

After they were situated comfortably, Syaoran couldn't help but wonder, "Why were you banished, Sakura?"

She squirmed uncomfortably, and mumbled something.

The Middle Prince poked her in retaliation. "I thought there would be no secrets between us anymore."

The emerald-eyed girl sighed before grudgingly admitting, "I tripped and broke one of the Emperor's prized vases."

Her companion struggled not to laugh, but couldn't contain it, remembering all of her unexpected tumbles against gravity.

It was Sakura's turn to scowl, but Syaoran resolved her anger with a sweet kiss.

"Always expect the unexpected with you?" She murmured breathlessly.

The new king simply raised an amused brow towards her, lifting a hand to press gently against her cheek. "I have many more tricks up my sleeve. No doubt, I'll be surprising you more in the future."

A loving smile from his queen, "And I look forward to that future, together."

* * *

_Thank you to all those who've reviewed, especially dancingfingers, Yoshithebunny, B.A.G.-GOMEZ, EchizenRyoma, LunaxXmoongoddessXx, LexaStarr, 504, and JamesBirdsong for your multiple ones. You all are the ones who have really pushed me to post this simple story._

_With lots of ideas in store,_

_Grignard_


End file.
